Misery Island
by lilyt789
Summary: It was supposed to be a class field trip to England, but now the class is stranded on a deserted island with no way to get out. And with all these ghosts on the island will the class, or Danny's secret survive? In response to deadlydaisy8o8's challenge
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction ever! Also, it's a response to deadlydaisy8o8's challenge._

_Disclaimer- I don't own DP!_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Good morning class," greeted an overweight teacher to a group of rowdy students. "as you know we will be taking a field trip to England next week." The whole class cheered. "I know doing essays about the culture and history of England can be so much fun!" Mr. Lancer said with a sly grin.

All the celebrating stopped, you could have heard a pin drop.

It was then a girl named Paulina rose her hand up to protest. "Yes Paulina?" said Mr. Lancer, although already guessing what she was going to say.

"But all the other people who went on this trip said it was about having _fun_and taking a break from all the school work!" whined Paulina.

"Well I think studying and writing an eight page essay is _fun_, and besides the other students didn't have me running this field trip," replied the teacher.

Let's just say that wasn't the best answer to give in a room full of teenagers who were waiting on this trip since the beginning of the school year on being a fun break from their school work.

"That's unfair!"

"Are you crazy?"

"This trip was supposed to be fun!

"I don't wanna learn!"

"Dude, what have you been smoking?" It's a good thing Lancer didn't hear the last comment or else that student probably would not be going on the trip.

"QUIET!" Mr. Lancer bellowed. The english class went silent. "You are all lucky you even get to go on this trip. The school board was going to cancel it, but an anonymous donor gave us the money we needed. Unfortunately, we only got enough for one class to go. After careful consideration they picked this class."

Lancer took a look around the classroom. He still couldn't figure out why this had been the class that had been picked. The teacher had no clue why the school had picked this class over his AP english class. Most of the students had already grown bored with the conversations and started talking to their friends, only a few still stared at Lancer waiting for him to continue.

"Okay, so you have all past in your money and permission slips therefore all of you are going," Lancer looked around the room before continuing he was met with a few glares and pouts. "We are leaving on Monday morning, at the airport. Our plane leaves at 9:00 A.M., with that I advise you to get a good nights sleep on Sunday and pack light…we have a budget to keep."

"Now, open your books to page 210..."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Once school got out Danny saw his friends waiting for him. "Guys can you believe Lancer is making us write an essay?"

"Since he's been torturing us all year, yeah I guess I can believe it," Sam replied sarcastically. They started their walk to their houses.

"It's still cruel, I was hoping to see all the hot foreign girls, not some old castles," Tucker moped, staring off into the distance. Sam glared and playfully slapped him on the back off his head to get him out of his daydream.

"Anyways Lancer has got to give us some breaks, I mean he did say at the beginning of the year that this was supposed to be a reward for us. Also it's a school trip we were bound to see some historical sights," said Sam.

Danny shrugged "Yeah, I guess your right," after they said their goodbyes and went the different routes to each of their houses.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Sorry it's so short, I'll make it longer next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay my second chapter, woohoo! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

In no time it was Sunday night, and the Fenton house was anything but calm.  
"_MOOOM_!"

Maddie Fenton rushed into the kitchen to see why her daughter was calling her. "What is it sweetie?"

"You left your ecto samples in the fridge again and they ate my homework!" whined Jazz who was holding up chewed up papers.

At the same time Danny walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. "Well that will be a new one, 'my parents ghost experiments ate my homework'," Danny mimicked "… Do you think Lancer would go for that?" Jazz glared at him.

Maddie smiled slightly at her children's antics. "Jazz I'm sure you can tape it together again," Jazz groaned and stomped back upstairs to her room. Maddie turned back to Danny who had an eyebrow raised. "And you need to finish packing youngman."

The youngest Fenton groaned, "But mom we've gone over the checklist two times now it's not like my stuff is gonna disappear."

"Oh disappear, that reminds me I forgot to pack you some ghost hunting equipment! See this is why we double check," said Maddie and with that she rushed downstairs to the basement.

"…What did I come down here for? Oh right food, duh," Danny walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He jumped back and slammed the door at what he saw. "Ghost food right."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"_BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP_!"

Danny hit his hand on his alarm clock pressing the off button. He sat up in bed in stretched 'It can't be time to wake up already' he thought groggily. Danny had been up most of the night fighting ghosts.

A preppy red head barged into his room. " Come on get up! Today you get to go to England!" Jazz exclaimed.

"_Uhg, how did I get stuck with a sister who is such a morning person?"_ Danny thought bitterly. "Yeah, okay I'll be down in a minute," he said waving his hand to get her to go away.

He got dressed into his usual jeans and t-shirt. Danny grabbed his two duffle bags and wondered to himself how much ghost hunting equipment his mom gave him, after all he was only using one bag for clothes.

He looked around his room trying to think of anything he forgot. He saw his old dented thermos sticking out underneath his bed. He wasn't sure if he would need it or not, or if his mom had put one in his bag but he took it anyway and stuck in the inside of his ghost hunting bag.

He walked downstairs to find his family around the table eating breakfast. "Danny-boy! Look I made you some eggs!" hollered Jack even though Danny was just across the room.

The half-ghost looked at the eggs and noticed they were bubbling and glowing slightly. " Thanks dad… But I don't really feel like eggs, I was just going to have some cereal."

Jack turned his head to his wife "Can I eat 'em now Madds?" Maddie just sighed and nodded her head. Jack then grabbed the eggs like they were candy and devoured them.

After Danny finished his cereal he heard his mom gasp "Danny we're going to be late if we don't leave right now!"

"I'll get the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle ready!" Jack shouted grabbing the keys .

"NO!" the rest of the Fenton family yelled. The two kids looked at their mom with pleading eyes.

"I mean Jack let me drive, besides you got to drive last time," Maddie said in a soothing voice.

Jack pouted his lip out and handed the keys out to his wife. "Fine," the Fenton family, minus Jack, breathed out a sigh of relief.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Once the Fentons got to the airport. They hopped out of the R.V. and the adults got Danny's bags out. Jazz walked next to Danny "Did you remember to pack the thermos?" she whispered so her parents wouldn't overhear.

"First mom then you?" she looked at him still waiting for an answer. " Yeah I brought the thermos along with a whole bag full of ghost equipment.," he sighed.

"Did mom and dad make you?" Jazz asked but already knowing the answer.

"Yup."

"Come on kids Mr. Lancer should be waiting for us in the lobby," beckoned Maddie. They walked into the lobby and sure enough the bald teacher was waiting with the rest of the class. "I'm sorry we're late Mr. Lancer but we lost track of time."

"It's alright Mrs. Fenton I was just telling the class the wonders of Shakespeare's life," half the class was asleep and the other class was daydreaming.  
After the Fenton family said goodbye to Danny they headed back home while Mr. Lancer's class went to security. They went through that at an okay speed, the person who took the longest was Tucker trying to empty all of his pockets of electronics.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Uhg! I can't believe the plane is delayed, it's been two hours already!" said one annoyed halfa while moving around in his chair trying to get comfortable. "Tucker can you check what's taking so long."

"On it," said Tucker as he whipped out his PDA, after some beeping and clicking he exclaimed "Got it! There's a storm over the ocean, it doesn't look that bad though we should be able to get on the plane soon," Danny groaned from hearing the news.

"Cheer up Danny, things could be worse," Sam remarked with a half hearted smile.

"Great every time someone says that something bad happens," groaned Danny. A second after he said this the intercom went off telling everyone that their flight was here.

"You were saying?" asked Sam with a sly smile on her face.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you," he joked as they boarded the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay chapter 3 everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Also thanks to Call me Mad -Elf- who made me think how Danny got all those weapons onto the plane, the answer is somewhere in the story, you'll know what it is when you see it. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

The trio sat in front of the plane. Danny had the window seat, Sam was in the middle, and Tucker had the aisle seat.

A flight attendant came out to give a safety briefing. Tucker leaned a little into the seats and whispered, "Do they really have to go through this every flight?" he said pointing at the woman showing people how they would put an oxygen mask on. "I mean people should just know what to do right? If people really need to know what to do during an emergency they could look it up online."

Sam snorted "Yeah because people really want to go online looking at safety procedures in their free time," she said sarcastically.

Ignoring Sam's remark Danny said "It's because most people wouldn't do that, and if there was an emergency people wouldn't know what to do."

"Well on this plane we have Danny Phantom to save the day," Tucker said smiling.

"Yeah, but these people don't know that," Sam pointed out.

She must have been talking a little too loudly because Lancer, a few seats down from them, was pressing his index finger up to his lips giving the silent gesture.

After the flight attendant left and a few moments of silence past an announcement came on saying, "_Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this your captain speaking. Today we will be flying from Amity Park to London. The ride will be a bit bumpy so I just have one favor to ask, and that is, while you are in your seat, to please keep your seat belt fastened tightly around you. We should get to our destination in about seven hours and thirty minutes. In the meantime, please sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight, and if there is anything that any of the staff can do to make your flight a more pleasant one, please let us know. With that I would like to say welcome aboard_."

Danny sighed and looked out the window seeing the land grow farther and farther away. "Well are you guys ready for a seven and a half hour trip?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yup, I've brought all my babies!" Tucker smiled proudly showing his best friends his bag full of electronic devices.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "And that's why it took us so long to get past security," she said as she pointed to the blue bag.

Tucker half halfheartedly glared at her while hugging his bag tightly to his chest. "Oh sure you make fun of technology _now_, but next time my PDA saves Danny from Skulker, you'll be thanking her."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying I hate technology, I'm just saying I think you are _way_ too obsessed with it. Besides have you ever considered how much energy you use to charge those things?"

"Uh no, but I can calculate it on my PDA," Tucker smiled.

Danny sat there, smiling at his best friends' 'fight' like it was a tennis game, his head going back and forth seeing what the other person's comeback was going to be. "You're really thick headed has anyone ever told you that?" asked Sam.

"Um, yeah, you," said Tucker like it was obvious.

"You're impossible," Sam turned her head to her half ghost friend. "So, Danny, did you pack any ghost hunting equipment, just in case?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, it's in my suitcase, though I doubt I'll need it," he added.

Sam nodded but then looked confused, "Security let you take it on?" she asked.

"I guess you can bring weapons on if they're unloaded and the security has to put a lock on it that only they know the combination to," shrugged Danny. "Plus, they're ghost weapons, they're only made for hurting ghosts."

Sam nodded and took out a thick book that Danny thought said something about Greek mythology.

Danny copied her actions but took out a smaller book about astronomy.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam woke up from a bump the plane hit. She looked to the aisle seat where Tucker was sitting, she grimaced when she saw that he was snoring with a bit of drool on his face. She looked to the window seat where Danny sat, only to find he was sleeping as well.

Sam figured she would go back to sleep since there was nobody to talk to, except for Paulina who was sitting across the aisle "_Yeah right like I'd ever stoop that low_." Sam thought glaring at Paulina who was currently looking at herself in the mirror.

She was about to fall to sleep when a certain techno geek made the loudest snore Sam has ever heard. "_Uhg! I'll never fall asleep at this rate, good thing I packed earplugs_." the girl went down under the seat to search her bag for the earplugs. She found them with a satisfied smirk. As she started to get up the plane went over another bump and Sam hit her head on the seat in front of her. She grabbed her head and hissed in pain.

_Bing_.

A female voice came over the intercom, "_The pilot has turned on the seat belt sign, please return to your seats and put your seat belts on, thank you_."

"_Little late for that_," Sam thought bitterly. She heard a groan from Danny.

"What's going on?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"It's just some bumps the plane's hitting. It's fine," Sam said reassuringly.

"Must be the storm," mumbled Tucker stretching his arms out and cracking his back.

Sam nodded. "Must b-" there was a flash of light and the plane started to shake violently. People started to scream and the lights started to flicker on and off, the bags and suitcases that were in the cabinets above peoples heads started to fall out. People who were out of their seats were thrown to the back of the airplane.

"Danny do something!" screamed Sam, but when he didn't answer she turned her head towards where he was sitting, she wasn't sure if she screamed louder at what she saw. Danny was unconscious and his head was bleeding.

Sam looked to the left of her to see Tucker had a oxygen mask on his face, his eyes were wide and looking straight ahead. Thinking it was a good idea to have the oxygen mask on, Sam put it shakily around her head, she squeezed onto the arms of the chair until her knuckles turned white. Sam scrunched her eyes and prepared for the worse.

Whine of the jets.

Screams.

Heart pounding.

Plane shaking.

Crash.

Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay chapter 4! Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Pain. Pain and a killer headache were Danny's first couple of thoughts when he started to come back to reality. "_Uhg, what the heck happened? Ghost fight?_" He started to feel what was around him. It was grainy and uncomfortable. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep out the sun that was threatening its way into his sensitive eyes.

Danny rubbed his forehead and felt a big bump, about the size of a golf ball. Well that explains a lot he thought with a wince. He tried to remember what happened before he blacked out when a high pitched noise interrupted his thoughts. "_Wait a minute was that a scream?_" Hero instincts kicking in he opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"_What the-_" Danny surveyed the area, he realized he was on a beach, but there was smoke everywhere. He turned his head a few more degrees to see where the smoke was coming from. He gasped when he saw an airplane- "_what used to be an airplane,_" he corrected. It was divided into two main parts, the front and back, but the middle seemed to be fractured into pieces. The front half was closest to him, it was also the largest bit of the plane left.

He slowly started to recall what had happened in his last moments of consciousness. Adrenalin taking over he forgot about his head and got up from his former position and walked over to the damage. Having a better look at the plane he saw one of the wings had also come off. The engine of it was still running and making a loud whining noise.

A few brave people were going back inside the plane to get injured people and lying them on the sand, then running back in to get more. There was so much chaos around him, it seemed like everybody needed help. People were screaming, calling out names, and for help. Stumbling around strayed luggage and other debris, he noticed the paleness of some of the people laying there.

His mind was numb with fear when he realized there was a strong possibility that not everybody on the flight made the crash alive. That his classmates might be dead, including Sam and Tucker. He knew he had to try and look before he started making assumptions.

Before he got very far he heard a familiar scream. "Paulina!" Danny shouted.

She stopped screaming and crying to turn around to see who had called her name. "Fenton?' she sniffled.

Danny nodded, and walked over to her. "Are you alright?

She squinted her eyes and pointed to her face, "Do I look alright?!"

"_No, actually you look horrible,_" Danny was tempted to say as he looked at her mascara smeared face, knotted hair, along with patches of dirt all over her body she even had some minor rips on her designer clothes, but he was sure he didn't look much better himself.

"I almost _died_!" she cried. "And I don't know where my friends are! _And_ I broke two fingernails!" held up her fingers to emphasizes it, "Do you know how much my papa paid for my manicure?"

Danny shook his head slowly. Paulina huffed. "A lot that's how much! I don't even know where my purse is! Uhg! This is horrible!"

Danny sighed, "It's not the end of the world Paulina," he said calmly. Paulina glared at him with furious eyes. "_Wow, that's almost as bad as Sam's glare._" He looked over at the plane again and saw a man carrying out another injured person. "_I really hope she and Tuck are okay._" "So you haven't seen anyone from our class?"

"No," she whined as she took another look around, desperately trying to seek out anybody higher up on the social ladder the Danny. "Ugh, this is like my worst nightmare. I'm stuck on an island, and of course I get stuck with you," she glanced back at Danny "No offense."

Danny looked a little taken back, but helped search for his classmates. "Uh, offense taken." He once again glanced at the wreckage. "Where do you think we are? I didn't think we'd be flying over land for a while."

"We're on an island. A deserted island," she said simply.

"What? No? We wouldn't have flew over any islands."

She paused and gave him a bewildered look. "Uh, _hello_? Haven't you seen, like, _any_ movies about plane crashes? They always end up on an island."

Danny shook his head and was starting to think that being stuck on an island with Paulina wouldn't be that great for himself either. "Yeah, that's why they're movies. What are the chances that this is an island. There has to be some people around here."

Paulina shrugged, "whatev- _ohmygod_!" she gasped.

Danny whipped his head in the direction she was looking, "What?"

"It's my purse!"

Danny groaned. "Your _purse_? Paulina, I thought you saw someone."

She ran and grabbed a large purse off the ground and started wiping the sand off it and giving it a thorough examination. She glanced up at the boy to give him a glare. "It's not just a purse, it's my Gucci purse."

Danny quickly let the subject drop, getting the feeling she was just as obsessed as Tucker with technology. They walked down the shore to the back end of the plane. A violent eruption shook the ground, Danny and Paulina were knocked to the ground. More people started screaming and wailing. Danny slowly got up, then took Paulina's shaking arm and helped her up.

"What was that?" Paulina coughed through the smoke.

"I- I think it was one of the engines," he replied.

A fire was starting to envelope the back of the plane. Danny's stomach did a flip, and he hoped that those people he saw earlier had gotten everybody out. Before he could fully make up his mind he ran closer to the fire.

"Danny? Wait! What-" Paulina's words were lost through the screams and the explosion of fire. He went over to someone that he had seen pulling people out earlier.

"Is there anybody in there?" he shouted, trying to yell over the flames.

The man turned his face to Danny, it was dirty and sweaty, he had brown eyes and hair. "Yeah we think we heard someone scream right before it happened," he said solemnly.

Danny nodded and hastily ran into the airplane. The man tried to grab him, but was too slow. Danny vaguely heard, "Kid stop! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Anybody in here?" Danny yelled. There were patches of fire here and there, the plane was creaking, and he could barely see from all the smoke. Overall the fire wasn't as bad as it looked from the outside.

Danny turned intangible without changing to his ghost half and walked through the chairs until he heard some coughing.

"Hello?" he looked around him to see if he could find anybody.

More coughing came from further back.

Danny followed the direction of the noise. He saw something, barely, but it was white, green, and brown. "Hello?" he asked again.

"Daddy?" a squeaky boy's voice called out.

Danny finally made it over to the noise he could tell now it was a child, he was between the age of three and four. The boy was wearing dinosaur pajamas and had tear stains running down his ash covered face. He had gone to the very back of the plane and was in the fetal position.

He turned tangible again so he wouldn't scare the boy. "Sorry, I'm not your dad, but if you come with me we can find your um, daddy," Danny said kneeling down to the child's level.

The boy nodded. Danny picked him up and turned them intangible, making them go through everything that got in the way and so the heat wouldn't affect either of them. As he neared the entrance he turned them both tangible again. The plane started to creak louder, Danny knew it was about to collapse, he broke into a run.

Finally, Danny and the boy reached the outside. Both him and the boy were coughing and covered in ash.

When Danny thought they were a safe distance away from the plane Danny looked down at the child and asked, "Hey, you alright?" the filthy boy nodded and Danny smiled back. There was a loud groaning sound behind them just as Danny looked behind himself he saw the plane collapse. Danny crouched down and grabbed the child for protection against the falling debris. Once it was clear Danny stood up and wiped himself and the boy off.

"Kid you're brave, but you sure are stupid." a gruff voice said. Danny looked up and saw that it was the same burette man who had told him about the child in the first place.

Danny smiled and nodded, "But I didn't die," the man laughed. The teen looked past the man and saw a small crowd had formed a circle around the man Danny still didn't know the name of, the child, and himself.

A woman's shriek filled the air, "JAMES!" the woman ran over to Danny and scooped 'James' lovingly in her arms. She gave him kisses all over his face. A smiling man stood next to her which Danny guessed was James's father. Someone in the crowd started to clap, it started out slow, but soon everyone joined.

"_Wow, I'm kinda used to this in ghost form, but in human form it's just weird,_" the teen thought.

"Thank you so much youngman," James's father said putting out his hand so that Danny would shake it. Danny nodded and shook the man's hand.

"Yes, thank you so much!" the mother said, still tightly holding James.

Danny smiled and nodded again, "I-It was nothing, I mean anyone could have done it," Danny said shrugging with a nervous smile.

The mother opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by a "DANNY!"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

_You know what to do, leave a review!...please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's chapter 5! It's weird I always seem able to write when I'm supposed to be doing my homework, hehe. Anyways thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and even just read this story! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own DP_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"DANNY!"

Danny turned around to see who had called his name, but didn't have time to comprehend who it was before he was captured in a bear hug. "Need-to-breathe," Danny gasped out.

The two people who were hugging him let go. When Danny saw who it was that had hugged him his face brightened, it was Sam and Tucker.

Tucker spoke first, "Dude we were so worried!" Sam nodded in agreement.

"We thought you were dea-" Sam gasped, her amethyst eyes going wide, "Danny your head!" she yelled pointing to where the bruise was.

Tucker moved a bit closer to Danny to see what she was talking about, "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" he said with his eyebrows raised. Sam glared at Tucker for his lack of sympathy.

Danny covered it with his bangs, "I've been through worse," he shrugged. His best friends both nodded knowingly.

"Glad to see that you are alright Mr. Fenton," Danny looked past Sam and Tucker to see Mr. Lancer coming over to the trio, behind the teacher was the rest of the class looking a bit confused as what to do next. "But would you mind explaining to me WHAT IN _BRIDGET JONES'S DIARY_ WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING INTO A FIRE!"

Danny along with everybody else in the crowd winced at the last part. "Well M-Mr. Lancer I thought it would be t-the right thing to do," Danny said hesitating trying to think why he supposedly, nerdy, clumsy Danny Fenton would suddenly turn heroic and save a child from a burning airplane.

Mr. Lancer's face softened after hearing this explanation. "Please try to think of your safety before you try to do anything like that again." Danny nodded. Lancer sighed, then walked back to the rest of his students and mumbled, "Now what?"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker followed Mr. Lancer to their peers who were arranged in a big circle. Danny was relieved once more to see that it looked like all of his classmates were alive.

When the class saw Lancer they all started yelling and whining at once. Lancer eyes went wide and he as soon as he opened his mouth to answer to one question another would be asked. He knew this was going nowhere so he bellowed, "QUIET!"

The class went silent at once, all looking forward at the overweight teacher. Lancer looked around, his eyes still wide and his teeth clenched sternly. "Now yelling and screaming isn't going to get us anywhere, now is it?" Some students shook their heads no. "I doubt I know anymore information than you do at this point, so while yelling questions and complaints at me may seem like a good idea, it is not," Lancer rubbed his left temple to try to ease his growing headache. "Can anyone of you get receptions on your cell phones?"

In one fluent motion the class reached into their pockets to get out their cell phones. There was numerous beeping and clicks going on while people checked, but after a few moments the students shook their heads sadly.

Once again the whining and yelling started up. "QUIET! Can't you see that you aren't the only ones with problems here?" Lancer asked, pointing in back of him. The class looked to see people still wandering, yelling out names and crying. There were also people lying hurt on the sand. Danny saw a couple of the same pale faces he had seen earlier, his stomach did a flip as he realized they were indeed dead.

With the students quiet, Lancer sighed and said, "I am going to try to find the pilot and see what he has to say about this, therefore I want all of you to stay here and if anything goes wrong...scream." Lancer walked off, looking around for the pilot.

There was a long awkward silence after Lancer left but then Paulina spoke first, "This is just like the movies, a plane crashes and the people get stranded and-"

Before she could continue her rant Sam interrupted, "Paulina I doubt we're stranded there's probably help coming as we speak."

Paulina huffed and with a flick of her hand she put her messy hair behind her shoulder. "I bet you're just saying that because you probably caused this mess with of your freaky spells and voodoo," her eyes got wide and she pointed a chipped fingernail at Sam, "Yeah that's exactly it, you must have caused this so you can sacrifice all of us for your weird religion or whatever Goths do."

Sam growled and was about to make a lunged at the snobby girl but Danny and Tucker grabbed a hold of her arms just in time. Dash and Kwan looked at each other and smiled and started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" shortly after the other jocks joined in.  
"Paulina -grunt- don't you think that's -grunt- a little ridiculous?" Tucker managed to say while struggling to hold back the Goth.

Dramatically Paulina crossed her arms and stuck her chin up. "Fine don't listen to me, but I've got an eye on you Manson."

Sam sarcastically shivered. "Oh I'm so scared."

Paulina, deciding to show Sam who's boss, lunged at the Goth. By now Sam had shook off Tucker and Danny. Paulina and Sam now both down on the ground were scratching and throwing a couple of punches at each other.

Danny stared wide eyed at the situation, Tucker on the other hand knew exactly what he needed to do, take out his video camera and start jocks by this time had stopped chanting and began to cheer the girls on.

Danny looked at Tucker and punched him lightly on his arm. "Tucker we've gotta stop Sam who knows what she'll do to Paulina!" Danny said.

Tucker looked at him like he was growing another head, "Dude don't tell me you aren't enjoying this at all," he looked back at his video camera and smiled, "This is going straight to the internet."

"Shallow little witch!" growled Sam now underneath Paulina.

The Latina gasped, "Oh no, you did not just call me shallow!" screamed Paulina before getting kneed in the stomach by Sam so the Goth could prop herself on top of Paulina.

If possible Tucker's grin grew wider. "Man forget the internet this thing is going on pay-per-view!" Tucker looked back at his concerned half ghost friend and frowned a bit.

Danny ignored his friend's comments and walked over to the fight to break it up. He grabbed one of Sam's arms and lifted her up with ease, although a normal person probably could have never lifted her so swiftly. Before Paulina could take another lunge at Sam he stood in between the two girls, he put one hand palm out in front of Paulina and his other in front of Sam.

"Stop it!" he snapped. A few students back away, surprised at the commanding tone that came from the nerd. "You just got into a plane crash, lucky to still be alive, and this is what you do!" Danny looked mostly at Paulina during this part.

"She started it!" Paulina shouted.

"Really? 'Cause I could have sworn you did Paulina!" Danny said.

Paulina looked taken back. "You're just taking her side because she's your little girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Danny and Sam blinked then looked at each other, but as soon as their eyes met they blushed and looked away.

Paulina smiled slyly, "Yeah right _lovebirds_. Isn't it obvious that Manson has a big fat crush on you?" she smiled wider and purred, "But I understand why you haven't turned her down yet, Danny, after all I'd be scared to turn a freak like her down too."

Sam growled and thrusted herself toward Paulina. In seconds they were back in the sand punching and scratching it out.

Danny stared at the situation, mouth agape. He had not been expecting that. He noticed around him the jocks had begun cheering again, Tucker had his camera out once more, and the A-list girls were squealing how Paulina was going to ruin her makeup and hair even more.

Too bad nobody noticed the arrival of an overweight teacher.

"_CALL OF THE WILD_! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Please tell me what you thought! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"_CALL OF THE WILD_! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone froze instantly and slowly turned in the direction of their furious teacher. Even Paulina and Sam didn't dare to move, Sam still had a clump of the Latina's hair in her fist and Paulina was getting ready to claw at her, but at the moment they both looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I leave for what, five minutes? And when I come back I find my class acting like a bunch of uncivilized animals?" Mr. Lancer said eying Sam and Paulina specifically. "Ms. Sanchez, Ms. Manson come with me please."

Lancer turned sharply around and walked out of hearing range before stopping then looking back, waiting for the two girls to catch up.

With one final glare at each other the girls both got up, then stomped off toward Mr. Lancer.  
Deciding they didn't want to end up like Paulina and Sam, the students turned to their friends and started to quietly chat.

Tucker let out a low whistle and turned to his half-ghost friend. "Sam's gonna be in for it now!"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, no kidding," he answered while watching his teacher yell at the girls. Although he couldn't hear the conversation he could tell it was unpleasant by the way Paulina stomped her foot and pointed at Sam and how his teacher clenched his teeth and had his arms crossed.

Danny took his eyes off of them to look at how the crash site looked. People had began to settle down, as there was no more screaming. He could faintly hear people crying. Smoke still billowed out from what was left of the back end of the plane. Something was missing from the scene though. "Have you noticed that no help has arrived yet?" Danny asked.

Tucker glanced up from his PDA and looked around with a frown. "Yeah, I did. I also checked my phone and there's no service." He looked back down to his device. "Hey! What gives?"

"What?"

"My PDA, it just shut off!"

"It was probably out of power," Danny said with a shrug.

Tucker shook his head. "It had plenty of power left." His hand reached into his pocket and took out another. "This one's dead too!" He went into his pocket and pulled an iPhone out. "And this!" he cried.

Danny raised an eyebrow and took out his old, cracked flip phone. "Mine's dead too," he said with a perplexed look.

Tucker kept pulling out random electronics from his pockets and backpack. Danny didn't know what the stuff was. "Everything," he whimpered, "dead."

"I'm getting a feeling this isn't a normal plane crash," Danny moaned with a shared look with Tucker.

"Ghosts," they said simultaneously.

"I have detentions everyday after school for a month with Lancer and Paulina," a voice said behind the boys, making them jump in surprise.

"Yeah, well, I think we have a bigger problem at the moment," Danny said. sam raised an eyebrow but lancer started talking

"Well think of it this way you and Danny will be spending a lot of quality time together since he has detention pretty much everyday anyway," Tucker said.

Danny nodded too clueless to catch the hidden 'lovebird' remark. He was too busy thinking about how the ghost attacks have been increasing, leading him to be late for class and earning himself a detention almost everyday.

When Mr. Lancer finally reached the group he cleared his throat for the kids' attention, his expression was unreadable. When all the students were quiet he began to talk. "Well I found the pilot and asked him if there was any help on the way," he sighed, "and he said he didn't know," he stopped for a moment as the class started to whisper to the people next to them. "The pilot said that the transceiver is broken so there is no way they can contact anyone."

"But the airport can track where the plane was before we crashed. So the rescue squad will know where we are…right?" Mikey asked with a hope filled voice.

Lancer shook his head grimly. "That's the problem, the radio went out. Nobody could see the plane on the radars. They turned the plane around to the closest airport, Spain, but by the time we hit turbulence," Lancer took another deep breath and shook his head. "we were more than seven hundred miles off course."

The entire class gasped in shock, this meant they might be lost. "They are going to form a group to go out and look for civilization. I was going to join them but now that I know I can't leave you unattended, I guess I am going to have to stay here."

The class probably would have groaned at the fact Lancer had to watch them but they were still in shock. By now mostly all the students were talking to their friends about the news they had just heard, but they were interrupted by shouts coming from a man wearing a white t-shirt, black tie, and black slacks, which were all torn and soiled. "Everyone follow me please!" he shouted.

"There's the pilot now," he beckoned his students to follow him. The students quieted down and followed him to where a group of about forty people were.

Once the class got there the pilot didn't hesitate to start talking. "Well, I know everyone of you are scared out of your minds at this point, but we need to start looking for civilization. We already have a couple people with major injuries and we need to get them help as soon as possible. So I will be taking a group of people to look for any signs of people. So any volunteers step up next to me please."

About half the group of survivors volunteered. " Excellent, since this is such a big group we'll split it in half so half of you will go with my co-pilot and search. Now for the rest of you staying here if you'd like to help, just try to find luggage from the remains of the plane- just please be careful." the pilot said.

With that the pilot's group and co-pilot's group went into the forest that bordered the beach. Mr. Lancer turned back to all his students, "Come on, we can't just stand here, I may have not allowed you to go on that scouting but that doesn't mean I won't let you find luggage."  
The class sighed and walked towards the part of the plane that wasn't on fire, people were already in there throwing luggage out of the plane.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked toward the plane too, but out of hearing rang from their peers and teacher. "Man, this awful, instead of going to England we're stuck who knows where and I missed my four o'clock snack," whined Tucker looking at his PDA for the time.

"Tucker your pure _meat_ snack should be the least of your troubles now. Who knows when we'll get out of here. The search parties don't have a clue we're here," Sam said, exasperated.

"Guys does it seem weird that the radio would suddenly just not work in a middle of a flight?" asked Danny ignoring the other conversation his friends had going on.

"Yeah, it's weird, and it says ghosts all over it," Tucker said.

Danny grimaced but nodded.

"Who do you think it did it?" asked Sam.

Danny shook his head and shrugged. "No idea."

"Hey geeks!"

Danny turned around to see Dash hovering threateningly above him. "What do you think gives you the right to stand around here doing nothing? If anybody should be standing around doing nothing it should be _me_!" Dash spat in Danny's face. "_Here_!" the bully shoved a suitcase into Danny's gut, he let out of grunt when the suitcase impacted into his stomach. With that Dash walked back to the rest of the A-list.

Danny let out a low growl and his eyes flashed green as he threw the suitcase to the ground. Tucker and Sam winced seeing his reaction. Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Relax Danny, it's just Dash," she said.

Danny nodded and he let his eyes turn back to their normal blue color. "Yeah I know…C'mon let's start helping."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Soon as the survivors found as much luggage as they could, they entertained themselves using their supplies that they had found.

Dash, Kwan, and other jocks were throwing a football around. Paulina and Star had found their suitcases because they were both lying on towels with bikinis on, tanning. Mr. Lancer was reading a thick book. Mikey, Lester, and other nerds were looking at plants at the edge of the woods. Other people were walking up and down the beach looking for shells, sea glass, etc. And some people were in small groups talking to each other like Danny, Tucker, and Sam.

Suddenly a shout broke through the air, "Look they're back!"

Heads turned towards the woods where both the groups were coming out of. Everybody dropped the things they were doing to rush over to the group of people. When the pilot was mobbed with questions from everyone who had stayed on the beach all he did was lift up one hand to silence the crowd then said, "We could not find a single person, we soon found out after entering the forest that this is in fact an island."

The crowd went completely quiet. If they were on a deserted island, hundreds of miles off course that would mean they would have to wait a while for rescue crews to locate them…if anybody even could manage to find them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope everyone is enjoying summer so far! And on with chapter 7_

_Disclaimer- I don't own DP_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Panic ensued after the news. Danny nudged Sam and Tucker and motioned them to follow him.

Danny walked with difficulty through the crowd. When he finally reached open space he turned around and waited for Tucker and Sam to catch up.

Sam emerged first, obviously irritated from the close contact of so many people, then Tucker. "What's up dude?" Tucker asked while adjusting his hat.

"I'm gonna fly out of here, find the closest city, and get help," said Danny.

"Are you insane?" Sam asked, bewildered. When Danny gave her a stunned look she replied with an insincere, "Sorry, but you don't know how far away that is, it could be hundreds of miles from here!" Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure I can do it. Besides, it's better than doing nothing," Danny paused to see if his friends wanted to say anything, but all they gave him was an unconvinced stare, so he continued. "I need you to cover for me while I'm gone."

"You're crazy dude, but I don't see any other chance we have," Tucker said with a glance at Sam. Danny gave him a grateful smile.

Both boys looked at Sam for her input. The girl sighed, "Whatever," she shrugged. She looked back up to Danny. "Just be safe and hurry."

"I'll try my best," Danny said with a smile. He dashed behind some bushes. With a bright flash of light, he was gone.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny flew invisible over the island. Before he went on his journey he wanted to do a quick check around the island to see what it was like. So far all he saw was trees, trees, and more trees. Thinking it was useless to fly around when he couldn't even see the ground (excluding the beach) he flew to the east horizon.

The ghost boy flew at relatively fast speed, he didn't want to fly too fast because he wanted to save his energy for the trip. Danny became visible when he knew people from the beach wouldn't recognize him, if someone did look up he would just be a black dot.

Danny smiled, enjoying his flight, taking in the smell of the sea, warmth of the sun, the sounds of seagulls and charging missiles. Wait a minute, the halfa skidded to a halt and whipped around like a deer caught in headlights to the direction where he heard the noise.

It was Sulker with a missile coming off his right arm.

"Hello whelp." Without any hesitation, he fired at Danny. In a split second, the ghost boy took off as fast as he could. He looked behind him to find, to his dismay, the missile was still following him.

Danny didn't even realize what direction he was going in until he was face to face with a tree. He quickly turned intangible and went through dozens of other trees. The ghost boy checked behind him to see where the missile was. It was farther behind than it had been in the open sky, at the moment it was zig zagging through the mass of trees.

"It has to follow my every move," Danny murmured to himself. He checked behind himself again to see that it was still dodging trees. "but it can't go intangible," he added with a smirk.

The boy made a sharp dive into the dirt ground. A few seconds later he heard a great 'BOOM' from the surface.

Danny sprung back up to the surface. He let out a victorious shout and threw his arms in the air. "Yes! It feels good for one of my plans to go right for once," he said with a smile. "Now I just have to take care of Skulker," he growled. Before he flew off, he halted. "Wait a minute. How did Skulker know I was here?".

Danny clenched his fists. He must have caused the plane to crash! "This is a new low." With his eyes radiating even more than normal, he was prepared to find the ghost when a scream pierced his ears.

"_Oh my gosh! Look, it's the ghost boy!_"

Danny whipped his body around to find his whole class and a few of the other plane survivors. In front of them all, with a chipped nail pointing directly at him, was Paulina. "And he's here to save me!" squealed Paulina.

Danny almost slapped himself. He hadn't realized how close to the crash he was. The boy wasn't sure how he could explain how he had got here. Danny started panicking, and did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He disappeared.

Leaving the group of stunned people behind, Danny flew above all the trees of the island to become visible. "Come on out Skulker. I am so not in the mood to play hide-and-seek," called Danny. A whooshing sound came from the right of Danny, he barely dodged the flying object. Looking behind him he saw the object was a net, which was now falling through the air. "Or cat-and-mouse," Danny said.

"So, whelp, how was your flight?" Skulker asked, appearing out of thin air with a cruel smirk on his face.

After shooting an ecto blast at the hunter Danny yelled, "I knew it was you who caused the crash!"

Simply going intangible to avoid the passing blast Skulker replied, "Oh it wasn't just me, whelp. There are others that are helping too."

That, Danny wasn't expecting. "What? Others? Like who?" ask the ghost boy.

Skulker gave a bark of a laugh. "Why would I give you that information? All you need to know, ghost child, is that you can't escape we have this whole island covered with your enemies," replied Skulker. "Now if you excuse me I have other-"

"Wait!" Danny yelled, stopping the hunter from flying away. "Why didn't you just kill me…Or everybody else on the plane? You could've made it a fatal crash…not that I'm complaining or anything," Danny added quickly.

"Trust me if it was my idea I would have had your pelt adorn on my mantle by now," Skulker growled. "Good luck with the rest of your field trip," he said before he disappeared.

About a minute of floating in midair staring at nothing, Danny muttered, "Great…" With a sigh Danny slowly turned around, to find a gun pointed at his forehead by a certain red suited huntress. At this point Danny was near a breakdown.

"To think I actually let you free after we saved Danielle. Then you just go and crash the plane I was flying in?" asked Valerie in a menacing tone.

"Wha- no I would never! You have the wrong idea! It wasn't me! It's these other evil ghosts!" yelled Danny, swinging his arms around dramatically.

Valerie rolled her eyes under her visor. "Yeah right…"

Danny put his hands through his hair, gripping it in frustration. "Valerie," he growled. "my life is not to make you miserable. I would never make a plane crash on purpose anyways. Unless it was filled with my enemies, but they're all dead anyways," he added.

"I'm one of your enemies!" Valerie yelled, realigning her gun to his chest.

"No you're not! I may be one of yours, but you are not one of mine. I thought maybe you could get passed thinking of me as your enemy and maybe more of a teammate?"

Valerie pushed her gun into his chest.

Danny quickly nodded. "No, no. You're totally right, that was silly of me to even think- how about just friends?" Danny offered.

Valerie growled something indistinguishable under her visor.

"Okay, um, acquaintances?" he suggested. Valerie didn't move. "Anything that involves me not becoming prey, I'm open to," he shrugged.

"You're a ghost. Of course I'm going to hunt you."

"What about Danielle?

"She- she's different."

"Because she's part human," Danny answered for her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So, if I was like her you would be perfectly fine with me."

"No!" she shouted. "Danielle's different. She could have been more like a ghost, like Vl-" she caught herself. "She's different."

Danny stared at Valerie with wide eyes. "Wait. What were you going to say?"

"Just shut up ghost!" Before Danny realized what was happening, the hunter girl had Danny in glowing green handcuffs.

"Whoah! What the f-"

"You've probably already guessed, but those handcuffs are ghost proof. So you can't use your powers at all or you'll get one nasty zap every time you try." Valerie growled, pulling him onto her hoverboard.

"And here I was thinking that we were bonding," Danny muttered.

The girl grabbed him by the front of his shirt and drew him closer to her helmet. "Listen, ghost. I'm not your friend. What happened with Dani was a temporary truce." She let go him and stood back up.

Danny should have been more frightened, but his mind kept going back to what she had said before. "What was the name you were going to say before?"

"Why does it matter to you ghost?"

"Were you about to say Vlad?"

Valerie stared at him for a moment before answering. "Yeah. I'm only telling you this because I know you can tell me more about him, right?" Valerie said stubbornly as she pointed her gun at his head once again.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to, when you put it like that," he said, eyeing the gun. "But first, what do you know about him?"

Valerie clenched her teeth. "I know that he tricked me. I know that he isn't really a good guy. He's a ghost! He did the same thing Danielle does with the rings."

"Vlad is also half ghost, just like Danielle."

Valerie looked confused and hurt. "He's more of a ghost!"

"I wouldn't say that...just more evil," Danny said slowly. Valerie glared. "Ghost can be good too!"

"Name one!"

"Uh, me?"

The ghost hunter jabbed the gun into his stomach, making Danny grunt and lean over in pain. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd like that example." After he regained his posture he spoke again. "How about Dora, Frostbite, Clockwork, Wulf, the Dairy King, even the Box Ghost!"

"The Box Ghost?"

"He's just annoying. I think he's just lonely," Danny said with a shrug.

"He wants to take over the world."

"But he doesn't."

"Because he can't. Don't try to get off topic, ghost. How did Vlad get the way he is?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno. I think it was an experiment that went wrong."

Valerie seemed to be out of things to say. Until, "Why are you here if it wasn't to come after me?"

"I wanted to see the world?" Valerie pushed the gun a little further in his stomach. "It's complicated."

"I've got time."

Danny hesitated for a moment to think of a story. "I saw a couple of ghosts come onto the plane and I knew something was up."

"So it was ghosts who crashed the plane," Valerie said.

"Yeah...But not this ghost," Danny clarified, pointing to himself.

Valerie looked at him but said nothing.

"Anyways, I can help get you guys off this island! I'm stuck here too! The ghosts are surrounding the island so I can't just fly away!"

"They're everywhere?" Valerie asked, looking around uneasily.

"I guess so. But I can help! Just let me go! If one of my enemies finds me like this I'm dead...er."

Valerie stared at him, but the setting sun behind him caught her attention. "Shoot! What time is it? I have to get back to Lancer! And I have to hide you somewhere," she added.

Danny gulped and hoped that Sam and Tucker could cover for him a little longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed! They mean so much to me! And to fuzzyghostbunny hope this answers your question ;)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny sighed, looking down at his dangling feet. He had been doing this for about an hour now… well ten minutes but it felt like an hour to Danny. He was trying his best to be patient, although that was pretty hard for him considering he was hovering above the canopy of the island, he was with a huntress that hated his guts and that couldn't decide on where she could keep him as a prisoner, and lastly Danny was powerless.

The half ghost glanced even farther down towards the tops of the trees that were more than a hundred of feet down. With another sigh he propped his head on top of his hands, "_Well, jumping is out of the question…_" Danny thought bitterly. His eyes then roamed to Valerie who was still talking to herself.

"I could take him back to the beach with me…of course then I'd have to tell everyone my secret, but then I could watch Phantom to make sure he can't get away," Valerie stopped and cocked her head as if considering the idea and the possibilities, but then shook her head. "No. He's already brainwashed too many of my classmates into thinking he's the 'good guy'."

Danny perked his head up, "Hey! I'm right here you know? And I didn't 'brainwash' them!" he said offensively.

Ignoring what Danny said, the huntress kept talking to herself. "I guess I could just handcuff him somewhere in the forest."

"Hey, here's an idea!" the huntress turned around falling for Danny's fake enthusiasm. "Let me go," he finished stubbornly.

"No. Just hold on to my board," Valerie said with annoyance clearly in her voice.

"Yes ma'am," Danny mumbled then grasped onto the sides of the hoverboard a little tighter as Valerie descended into the forest. Once they got to the ground Valerie hopped of her board and roughly grabbed Danny by his arm and led him over to a tall tree.

Without saying a word Valerie unlocked one of the cuffs and before Danny could react she put both his hands behind the tree and lock his hands together again. Valerie stepped back a step, put her hands on her hips and smiled as if admiring at her work.

"I need to go back to my class, so you need _stay quiet_," Valerie said.

And of course Danny had to ask, "And if I don't?"

Valerie gave a smirk. "Well, I have a new gun…" as if Danny needed proof she took out a smaller gun than she had earlier. She pointed it at a big tree and fired. A hole the size of a softball went through a tree and onto another. "I was going to try it out on the Box Ghost, but you'll do."

"Alright, I'll be quiet." he said quickly.

Valerie gave a quick nod before turning towards the beach and started to walk off, but stopped when Danny called her name. "Valerie, wait!"

"What?" she shouted, annoyed.

"Please, let me go," Danny pleaded, "I promise you, I haven't been the one doing all this! I just can't be lock up here. I have another place to be!"

The ghost huntress crossed her arms skeptically. "And where would you have to be, Phantom?"

"Uh, to figure out how to get out of here?"

Valerie sighed and turned around. "I don't have time for this, it's almost dark out!" she yelled looking at the sky. All Danny could do was watch as she raced to the beach.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP

Valerie put her hands on her knees as she waited for her breathing to go back down to normal. Then she retracted her suit, wiped the sweat off her forehead so nobody would know she had been running.

After, the huntress poked her head out of the trees and bushes to see if she could find her classmates and teacher. A few seconds of scanning the beach and she spotted her teacher calling the students over to him. Her classmates were filing out of another part of the forest, carrying branches and sticks. All of them looked dirty and tired. She didn't care why her classmates were out in the woods, she was just thanking the heavens for a perfect opportunity to sneak back in with her class.

Valerie went back a little into the forest and made her way over to where she saw her classmates exiting the forest.

Luckily, when she finally got to her destination there was one student left who hadn't completely exited the woods, Mikey, who looked like he was having trouble walking with a small pile of branches.

Valerie smiled and went up to the boy. "Want help? I don't have anything to carry."

Mikey nodded, still surprised that a girl was talking to him. Valerie breathed a sigh of relief, she would have brought attention if she wasn't carrying anything

Valerie casually followed Mikey out of the forest, hoping that nobody noticed she was gone. She followed Mikey until they both reached their classmates who had formed a messy circle around Mr. Lancer.

Valerie partially hid herself behind some students. She still wasn't sure if anybody had noticed her absence although she saw Paulina glance at her in a snobbish way, and if Paulina saw her and didn't say anything she guessed it was safe to say that nobody knew she had been missing.

The girl's attention was focused to her teacher when she heard him clear his throat. "Quiet please. I want about half the wood you people collected to be put in this circle," Lancer walked over to a spot on the sand and drew a large circle with a stick, "and the other half can put the wood over here," the teacher did the same thing but instead of drawing a circle he drew an X.

Without any complaints the students walked over to the circle and X and dumped the wood on it, then walked a little away from the figures and waited to see what Mr. Lancer was going to do.

Lancer then took out a box of matches, lit one, and threw it onto the wood that was in the circle figure. The class watched as the fire spread and soon engulfed all the wood.

"Can we stop working now? It's too tiring. I think I got blisters!" Paulina whined.

Mr. Lancer wiped the sweat of his forehead and nodded "Yes. I think we've done our fair share for tonight. I'm just going to inform the pilot that we built the fire. Everybody stay a safe distance away from the flames!" the overweight teacher shouted as he walked off.

After Lancer left the class sat down on the sand, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Elsewhere, a ghost boy kept trying his hardest to break out of a pair of handcuffs.

After being zapped again in an effort to go intangible Danny grunted and slammed his head back into the tree. "Ow," he moaned as he slowly slid down the tree to a sitting position.

Danny took a deep breath to try to relax himself. Then clenched his teeth and fist, and pulled on the cuffs as hard as he could, but with no luck. He sighed and closed his eyes- until he felt a sharp pain on the top of his head.

"Ouch!" the half-ghost looked around trying to find somebody or something that was the cause of his pain.

_Clink._

Another one dropped, but this time it landed on the soil next to him. Danny inspected the thing that had just fallen from the sky- it was a walnut of some sort.

Danny squinted through the darkness and saw a small figure peering down at him. A reddish-orangish squirrel sat on top of a branch, it held another walnut as it looked at Danny questionably.

"Um, hey?" The squirrel jumped and dropped the walnut and ran towards the middle of the tree. The walnut managed to hit Danny on the head once again. "Ow! Stop that!"

The squirrel replied with a sound that sounded like a shrill cheep.

"Sorry I don't speak er…chipmunk, but I'll take that as a yes," Danny called up.

Once the squirrel disappeared Danny went back to trying to slide his hands out of the handcuffs.

That is until another seed hit his head. Danny looked up to see the squirrel on a much lower branch, and another squirrel sat next to him.

"Oh great. Looks like Alvin has a friend," Danny groaned.

The two squirrels both made shrill noises, and two walnuts barely missed the boy. "Why me?" the half-ghost mumbled while another walnut hit his head and two squirrels cheeped hysterically.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Back at the crash site a certain techno-geek woke up from the discomfort of his full bladder.  
He looked around to find that everybody was fast asleep, then checked his watch and realized it was only three o'clock in the morning.

Tucker rummaged through his backpack, filled with electronics, and pulled out a flashlight. He switched it on and groggily trudged into the woods.

Getting a good distance away from the camp, to the point where he couldn't see the beach Tucker went to a tree to relieve himself.

Tucker started to head back to the beach after he was done but stopped when he heard somebody.

"_Stop that_!"

"Uh, hello?" Tucker squeaked.

"_Tuck_?"

Tucker's eyes went wide. "How do you know me? Who are you?"

The voice gave a relieved sigh. "_It's me, Danny! I need help_!"

Tucker peered through the woods and saw a faint white glow. He followed it until he found Danny Phantom handcuffed to a tree. "Dude! You should be miles away by now. What happened?" Tucker asked, shining the flashlight on the handcuffs.

"Long story short- Valerie. I'll tell you the full story later when Sam is around," Danny answered. "I need you to find the key to these cuffs I can't break out of them."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just look in Valerie's bag I'm almost positive she put the key on the side pocket."

"Side pocket, got it!" Tucker nodded then ran towards the beach.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Found it!" Tucker wheezed as he jogged toward Danny. He stopped next to the tree to catch his breath. "Man, I hate running," he added.

"Just unlock it."

"Somebody slept on the wrong side of the tree," Tucker said in a sing-song voice.

Danny rolled his eyes and waited until Tucker unlocked him. After he was free the ghost boy got up, cracked his back, and thanked his friend.

"Actually I didn't sleep at all. It was really uncomfortable plus there were these two squirrels in the tree and they were throwing seeds at me!" Danny said pointing up at the tree.

Tucker raised an eyebrow but pointed the flashlight up at the branches anyway.

"Um…Danny there's nothing there."

"Well, yeah, not now because they probably went to sleep. But I swear they were there and they were throwing seeds at me! And it was like they were laughing at me!"

Tucker looked at his friend like he just grew another head. "It's alright, Danny. No more evil chipmunks are going to hurt you. Let's just go back to the beach where you can get some sleep," Tucker said like he was talking to a one-year-old.

"Tuck, I'm not kidding!"

"Whatever you say Danny, whatever you say."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

_I've had a lot of sugar today._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm soo sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up, but I have a good excuse...okay, no I dont really it's just I had writer's block for a while then I typed some of it, but guess what? My laptop got a virus and everything got deleted! I'm still really mad about that and what else? Oh yeah then school. So yeah... but enough of my ranting, here's the chapter._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"RISE AND SHINE CLASS!" shouted a wide awake Mr. Lancer.

His students groaned at the sound of their teacher's voice. When not one of the teens got up Lancer sighed and started to clap his hands while yelling, "Come on! Get your lazy butts out of bed, I have a long day planned ahead for us."

"Then can we wait until the day starts, Mr. Lancer?" said a tired Mikey looking at the horizon where the sun was just barely showing itself.

"But before you know it the day will be over, so hurry up and get changed out of your pajamas," replied the teacher. When a gust of wind blew his way, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ah, there is nothing like the brisk, morning air of the ocean."

Paulina smelled the air and scrunched up her nose. "All I smell is seaweed," she retorted.

"Lancer, I need more sleep or else I could break out…like Angela," she pointed to a scrawny looking girl with a face covered with pimples. Angela's face went cherry red, but she pretended to be busy looking for an outfit than to notice Paulina's comment. If Paulina notice Angela's discomfort, she didn't show it.

Mr. Lancer looked taken back, he wasn't sure what to say. "_Ms. Sanchez_!" he scolded. "I will have a private talk with you later on, but for now just get ready." The girl rolled her eyes but did what she was told to do.

Tucker nudged Danny to get his attention. "Look who's still asleep," he said looking over at the girl's side (Lancer had made the girls and boys divide into two sides, with himself in the middle.) where Sam was still sleeping face down using her suitcase as a pillow. He walked over to where she slept with Danny behind him. "Watch this," Tucker whispered with a smirk on his face. Danny's eyes widened as he saw Tucker reached down for Sam's water bottle, Danny knew he was planning on splashing some, if not all, the water on her.

"Tuck…" Danny warned quietly. But before Tucker could get the cap undone a pale hand twisted one of his arms.

"Ow ow ow…" he hissed in pain.

"Don't even think about it," Sam growled underneath a mess of black hair.

"Okay, okay, never again! I swear. Just please, let go," he whined. She smirked and let go of his arm.

"I tried to warn you," shrugged Danny.

"Yeah. Thanks," Tucker said bitterly, rubbing his wrist.

Sam pushed her hair back quickly. "Danny you're back!" Sam said, as soon as she saw Danny she became wide awake. "What happened? And why were you fighting Skulker?"

"Uh…It's a long story. I'll tell you guys later, but right now I think we need to get ready" said Danny, glancing at Lancer who, at the moment, was shooing away a group of talking girls and telling them to get ready.

After everybody was dressed appropriately, Mr. Lancer had all his students gather around him in front of the forest. After the last two students (Paulina and Star) he started talking. "There is not enough food and water to last everybody on this island for two days. Therefore it is our job to find a source of clean water and food." When his class groaned the teacher retorted, "_Gulliver's Travels_, I would think you would all want to survive long enough to see your families again." When the class went silent the teacher nodded. "Good, now, Dash and Kwan, each of you take one of these bags. Kwan, your bag is filled with empty water bottles for clean water," Lancer turned to Dash. " Mr. Baxter, your bag is for the food. Now lets get going."

After about ten minutes of walking the group had found a bush which held many small, blue fruits. In sight of the blueberries multiple students cried out, "FOOD!" Some charged at the bush, and immediately started to pluck some off and pop them into their mouths'.

"Dash remember to put some in the bag!" Mr. Lancer yelled, trying to overcome the excited murmurs and sounds of the students finally finding some food. "Ah, forget it," the teacher mumbled as he grabbed a small plastic bag from Dash's now deserted backpack. He smiled when he saw all the kids enjoying the fruits.

Except for Tucker Foley, who stood beside his two best friends as they munched upon blueberries. "Come on Tuck, what are you waitin' for? Have some," Danny said as he threw one at his friend. Tucker watched as the blueberry fell hopelessly to the ground.

"Dude? Remember? 100% carnivore? Only ate vegetables once so I could save your butt?" Tucker said, glaring at the half ghost.

"Oh yeah," Danny replied, mentally replaying the memory when Tucker ate the blood blossoms.

"It's time you break out of that bad habit of eating only meat anyways. It's bad for your heart," Sam added. She smirked when she heard the carnivore's stomach grumble.

"I bet you want a blueberry right about now."

He shook his head. "No, never again." Before Sam could add another reason why it's bad to eat meat, a girlish scream was heard. But surprisingly not from a girl, but from a jock. Dash was on the ground staring at the bush.

"There was a _huge_ spider!" he yelled. Paulina and Star shrieked at the word spider, but Sam walked right over to where Dash was pointing.

"You mean this little guy?" she pulled out a spider with a tiny body, but had long legs that stretched out across the palm of her hand. "He's harmless, Dash."

The jock shifted uncomfortably. "Well I-I thought it w-was one of those poisonous ones," he shrugged, his face was tinted red.

"What are you gonna do with it Manson? Add it to your collection?" Paulina sneered.

"Actually, you can have it." Before Paulina realized what Sam said, Sam gently tossed the spider at the girl. Once the spider landed onto Paulina's chest she made an earsplitting scream.

"Ew! Get it off! Star don't just stand there! Get it off of me! Ew, ew, ew!" Paulina cried. Star reached to whack the spider off of her friend but then drew her hand back like she was just about to touch fire. "What are you doing Star? Just get it off of me!" Paulina shrieked yet again.

"I don't want to touch either!" Star replied. Her eyes glanced on the ground, and picked up a nearby stick. Trying to keep much of a distance as possible, Star reached toward the spider (who was now climbing its way up to Paulina's face) and flicked it off of her best friend. The blonde smiled when she removed the insect, but once her eyes met Paulina's angry ones she bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"What was that? You almost didn't get that thing off of me!" Paulina said to her personal "satellite". "What if that thing bit me? I could have died!"

This earned a "Like I already said, the spider wasn't poisonous," mumble from Sam.

"Sorry Paulina," Star said softly.

"Whatever," said Paulina. She turned her back towards Star and walked over to the football players. Leaving Star a little dazed and by herself.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "We should still try to find some water and if possible, more food." With that he started to lead the group the opposite direction they had come.

"Hey Danny you never told me the full story of what happened yesterday," said Tucker.

"I've been wondering the same thing," added Sam.

Danny sighed. "Alright, long story short, I was flying but then Skulker came and started to shooting at me and-"

"Yeah we saw you and Skulker, but what was he doing here? Was he the one who caused the plane to crash?" asked Tucker.

"I was getting to that," said Danny. "Anyway, I ask if it was him who caused the crash, and he basically said that it wasn't just him, there are other ghosts who caused it. Oh, and that none of us can escape because my enemies have this whole island covered," he sighed, "I have no idea how we are going to escape."

"What about Valerie? And how did she manage to tie _you_ up?" Tucker asked.

"Valerie caught you?" said a surprised Sam.

"Yup, but no worries. I saved him," chimed Tucker.

"I was distracted and she handcuffed me," shrugged Danny. "She's never gonna trust Phantom again…where is she anyway?"

Tucker and Sam looked around. "No idea," replied Sam.

After a couple minutes of walking Tucker whispered, "Hey, there's Val." Sure enough Valerie was walking a little away from everybody else; she had her fists and teeth clenched, and her eyes glared at the ground ahead of her. "Looks like she found out you escaped," Tucker said to Danny.

"Great," Danny gulped. "And I think I was just coming to good terms with her." Suddenly Danny shivered and a blue mist escaped his lips. "Guys, we have trouble. Cover me?"

"On it," Tucker replied.

Danny slowed down so the few stragglers in back of the trio would pass by him. When everybody passed and after Danny made sure nobody was looking, he walked casually behind a tree to turn into his ghost half. He flew up into the sky. The halfa looked around but couldn't see any ghost. "That's weird…" he mumbled.

Danny started to descend downward except his ghost sense went off again; it lead him to a very dark place in the woods. "This isn't creepy at all..." he muttered, checking out his surroundings.

Suddenly a powerful, evil force seemed to enter his body, as quickly as it did it exited him. The force knocked the wind out of Danny and he tumbled out of the air a few feet before catching his balance. "What the heck?" Danny looked around, but saw nothing. "Who are you?" the halfa's hand lit up with ectoplasmic energy, ready to shoot as soon as he saw the ghost. He squinted in the darkness, all he could see were the trees that illuminated green from his hand and eyes.

Before Danny knew what was happening he heard a high pitched scream, then felt a scratch penetrate through the back of his suit. The boy yelled in pain, then turned around quickly and shot where he thought the ghost would be, but it had disappeared again and all he managed to do was blast a hole through a dead looking tree. Danny grinded his teeth in frustration. "Come out you coward!"

A screech of laughter was the only reply. Then a shrill scream followed by a black streak, Danny cried out in pain. The thing had made a slash across his chest. He brought his hand up to the wound and it was instantly covered in sticky ectoplasm.

The blur came again and made more scratches on Danny's body. The boy tried to catch a glance at the thing, and saw that they were actually multiple ghosts. They looked to be like scarier forms of Johnny 13's Shadow. The halfa clenched his teeth and squeeze his eyes to try to block the sound of their screams. If it wasn't for the fact he was trying to blast the creatures away from him he would have covered his ears. The black, shadowy creatures kept entering and re-entering his body, filling it with cold, negative energy, it also caused him to get woozy. Finally Danny snapped, his green eyes intensified.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" he screamed, then made a sphere shaped shield.

The bright light caused the ghosts to scream shrilly; Danny looked up just in time to see their transparent, shadowy bodies fleeing into the woods. Danny took a few shaky breaths before bringing his now flickering shield down. Before anything else could attack, Danny flew back to the lighter part of the forest.

Danny looked down at himself to assess the damage of his body. He winced when he saw it looked worse than he thought it was. Danny was covered in scratches, most of them would heal in a matter of minutes because of his powers. The halfa knew he would have to try to cover up some of the deeper scratches that were dripping with ectoplasm, so he started to descend unsteadily to the ground.

Somewhere in Danny's mind he congratulated himself for managing to find drinkable water when he caught sight of a small, flowing river. But for the most part he didn't care what he had found, as long as it was somewhere he could rest. He turned back to his human self and his blood turned to red. Then as soon as he sat down he was engulfed in darkness.

Not so far away, Mr. Lancer's class hiked along, still looking for water. They had managed to find a variety of foods, but still no sign of drinkable water.

"Wait a minute…do you hear that?" a nerdy boy named Lester asked.

"Hear what Loser?" Paulina asked.

Lester didn't answer, instead he walked over to where the route the class had been taking sloped downward. He looked over it, then after a moment of silence he yelled, "There, it's water!" Immediately everybody was by his side looking over and seeing the river of water. Once the kids saw it they all rushed down the hill, with their teacher following close behind.

"Careful! I don't want anyone getting hurt!" Lancer called after them.

The high school students started to drink the water. It was so clear they could see straight to the bottom. After the teenagers were quenched they grabbed the water bottles from Kwan's bag and started filling them up, as they were told to do so by Lancer. Not long after a girl's terrified scream filled the air.

"Star!" Kwan screamed, and sprinted towards where the sound had come from. He halted when he came next to Star and gasped. "Oh my god…Fenton?"

The rest of the class followed soon after Kwan, they gaped at the bloody boy on the ground. A worried Sam and Tucker broke through the crowd. "Danny!" they both screamed. The two bent down next to their best friend.

"_Call of The Wild_! What happened? Is Mr. Fenton okay?" a concerned Mr. Lancer asked.

"He's just unconscious, he'll be fine," replied Sam, who was now checking for broken bones but sighed in relief when she found none.

Lancer gaped at her. "_Fine_? Ms. Manson he's bleeding all over the place and unconscious," the teacher almost yelled. Immediately he wish he hadn't said that when he saw the young woman wince, after all this was her best friend they were talking about.

"Mr. Lancer Sam's right, Danny's been through worse," Tucker said, he tried to calm his teacher down.

Mr. Lancer gave Tucker a strange look before he knelt down beside the bleeding boy to try to cover his wounds and wake Danny up.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Uh oh... ;) Anyway...review please?_


	10. Chapter 10

****

_I'm baaack! Anyways thanks to everybody who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted this story! Okay, so here's chapter 10._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DP_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Daniel? Daniel, please wake up," Mr. Lancer said to the unconscious boy.

"Don't worry Mr. Lancer, I know what will wake him up," Dash said with a smug smile on his lips. When he walked past Mikey he snatched a water bottle the nerd was holding; Dash continued to walk over to Danny while unscrewing the cap. When Dash towered over the unconscious boy he flipped the bottle upside down so that poured onto his head. Within seconds Danny was sitting up and coughing. The black haired boy looked around him, bleary-eyed.

"What 'appened?" asked Danny, shaking his wet hair around like a dog.

"Actually I was hoping you could tell us that Mr. Fenton," said Lancer.

Danny looked confused for a second but then looked down at the gash on his chest, he gasped and his eyes widened in realization. He turned back to his teacher with a straight face. "I have no idea," Danny said nonchalantly.

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow, "I think you do know, Daniel," he said, looking his student in the eyes. "But right now we need to get these wounds closed up before they get infected. You are going to have to remove your shirt."

"M-my shirt?" asked Danny nervously. He had built up a lot of muscle from ghost hunting, and now had a nicely toned six-pack, not to mention he also have a few scars on his stomach and back.

"I'm sorry, but I have to look at your wound," Lancer said.

Danny looked to the ground and nodded, then slowly took off his shirt . There were multiple gasps as he finally got his shirt over his head.

"Whoa Fenton's like…_buff_," Star said in amazement.

"I didn't know you worked out," commented Paulina.

Before Danny could say anything Dash said, "I never see you at the gym, Fenton."

"Uh that's because my parents have some gym gear in the basement," Danny mumbled.

Before anything else could be said about Danny's muscle Valerie kneeled down next to him. "Wait a second… Danny, where'd you get all these scars?" she asked, inspecting one that went from his left shoulder down to the end of his right rib cage.

"Um, I'm clumsy," he replied while rubbing his neck.

"While I know you may be a bit clumsy, Mr. Fenton, there is no possible way you could have got all these just because you're a little uncoordinated," said Mr. Lancer looking down at his student's stomach that had a couple faint pink lines. "Have you been doing this to yourself?" he asked.

"No, no, no Mr. Lancer I would never do that. It's just-I-um," Danny sighed, "It's complicated."

"What about your parents? Mr. Fenton I need to know where those came from," said Mr. Lancer looking extremely worried.

Danny looked horrified. "You think my-? No, no you've got it all wrong. My parents would never ever hurt me…on purpose," Danny said the last part to himself, but Lancer heard it anyways, fortunately he didn't say anything about it.

"If you need to talk to me about anything in private-" Lancer began, but Danny cut him off.

"Look, I'm fine. I heal quick," said Danny grabbing his shirt and putting it back on, he then stood up as if to show his teacher how well he was. "See? Fine."

"Are still bleeding?" Lancer asked. Danny shook his head. "Okay, but I want somebody to look at that when we get back to the crash site," the teacher put his hands on his knees and a groan escaped his lips as he struggled to get up, once he did he winced as cracked his back. "My body just isn't what it used to be like, let's head back."

The class murmured in delight saying things like, "_yes_!" and "_finally_!". Lancer and his students climbed up the hill they had walked down to get to the water. They continued walking the way they had came.

Mr. Lancer kept glancing at Danny to see if the boy was alright, surprisingly he kept an even pace with the rest of the group without breaking a sweat. They walked further until they reached a fork in the forest.

"Um," Lancer smiled uneasily, "Does anybody happen to remember which way we came?" he looked around desperately hoping that somebody had been smart enough to mark their tracks. His students either shrugged, shook their heads, or continued to talk with their peers. The teacher closed his eyes for a moment, regretting that he forgot all what Boy Scouts had taught him. To think that he was once an Eagle Scout...

Lancer came back to reality when he heard one of his students scream. He whipped around to see ghost skeletons rising up from the ground. The ghosts wore pirate outfits, but they were grimy and torn. "_Pirates of the Caribbean_!" he shouted.

The teacher quickly grabbed a stick off the ground. Before he made an attempt to fend off one of the dead pirates he muttered to himself, "I don't get paid enough for this."

Mr. Lancer made a battle cry as he ran up to a ghost that was terrorizing Angela, one of his shy students. He threw the stick in the pirate's abdomen like a javelin, but it soared right through the ghost and hit the ground pathetically. The specter growled and slowly turned its head around to face Lancer. The teachers eyes grew in horror before he chuckled nervously, "Uh, heh, what lovely teeth you have." The ghost grinded its brown, rotting teeth and held up his sword threateningly. The teacher screamed and ran as fast as he could, he gathered with some of his students behind a bush.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam looked uselessly on the sidelines. "Danny, I think you should do something," Tucker said to his friend.

"I know, but I can't go ghost with Valerie around and I don't want to fight as Fenton because everybody is already suspecting something because of my scars from hunting ghosts."

"Don't forget about your muscles you've gained," Sam added absentmindedly, but blushed as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Yeah, and that," Danny said shyly.

"Hey, maybe you don't need to do anything, it looks like Valerie might save the day this time." Tucker said, pointing out Valerie in her regular clothes beating up one of the ghosts.

The trio stared at Valerie for a minute. They, along with the rest of the class watched in amazement as she fought a couple of skeletons. But as time went on the skeletons got braver and were moving in.

"No, there's too many of them. She can't take down all of them by herself," Danny said worriedly, looking around at the twenty or so ghosts that were surrounding her. "Guys, go with the rest of the class and make sure they all stay back from the fight," he said looking over at his class who all stared on at Valerie, though Lancer did look like he was going to jump into the battle to save Valerie at any moment now.

His friends nodded. "Danny, don't do anything you might regret later," Sam said.

Danny smiled. "I'll try not to." Tucker and Sam smiled at him before joining the rest of their class behind the bush.

After Tucker told Lancer something that made him back up from the fight, Danny ran up behind one of the ghosts and punched him in the skull, knocking his head right off his body. "Uh, you might wanna get that checked out," Danny suggested as the skeleton went to find its missing head.

The black haired boy fought his way over to Valerie. The girl grabbed an arm of a headless skeleton and ripped it out of its socket, then threw it on the dirt ground. She moved onto the next one, but little did she know another ghost was approaching behind her.

"Hey! Have you been in any movies? You look sort of familiar." Danny asked, getting ghost's attention. The pirate held his hook of a hand up threateningly, but Danny kicked him, and broke a few of its ribs.

Valerie turned around when she heard Danny's voice. "Danny? Get out of here it's too dangerous! Plus you're already hurt!" Valerie yelled to him while she jabbed the ghost in the collarbone.

Crack, he broke a ghost's shin. "But it's not dangerous for you?" asked Danny.

"I know what I'm doing!" Valerie said. _Pop_, she ripped a ghost's arm out of his socket.

"Believe it or not, I know what I'm doing too."

Valerie dropped the subject. Figuring he must have learned how to hunt ghosts from his parents and praying to God Maddie had taught Danny his ghost hunting skills and not Jack, Valerie continued fighting. She looked around and realized the ghosts were healing themselves. "I need to get my thermos," she murmured.

"Where is it?" Valerie's eyes widened, how did Danny hear her say that? And why didn't he sound the least bit surprised she carried ghost hunting equipment around with her?

"Um, it's in my backpack."

"I'll get it," he said as he spotted her bag lying beside the bush his class helplessly stood behind. He sprinted towards the bag, but before he reached it two skeletons appeared out of nowhere. Danny skidded to a halt, making a small dust cloud around his feet. He turned around, but there were two more behind him. They enclosed him in a tight circle, they held up their scimitar swords at Danny.

"You guys don't have the _guts_ to do it," Danny smirked. One of the specters put his sword up to Danny's neck threateningly. A small stream of blood trickled down his neck. "Okay…so I take that back," he said.

Danny looked around for an escape. His eyes were drawn to the distance. He made a loud, overdramatic gasp. "Oh my God! It's Walker!" He smirked when the two ghosts looked around dumbly. The boy grabbed both of their skulls and slammed their heads together. He was satisfied when he heard an audible crack. He snatched one of the skeleton's swords and swung it around, it instantly collided with another sword.

Danny grunted as he struggled to keep his sword up while the pirate's scimitar clashed against his. "You know for someone who doesn't have any muscle, you sure are strong," he said through clenched teeth. The skeleton chuckled darkly in reply. On Danny's left another ghost was approaching. Danny tried to kick the ghost, but it just went intangible. The halfa swore under his breath. He looked over at Valerie's bag and saw Tucker standing near it. "Tuck! Grab the thermos from Val's bag!" Tucker nodded and dove to the girl's bag and rummaged through it looking for her thermos.

The skeleton on Danny's left came closer, it held up its sword and it was about to come down on Danny. The boy knew he had to do something drastic or else he could be sliced in half. The halfa quickly closed his eyes and turned intangible, letting the sword pass through him harmlessly. There was a gasp from the bush. Danny swore under his breath. Even the skeletons looked a bit taken back, Danny used this to his advantage. He turned tangible and did a roundhouse kick, knocking both the skeletons onto the ground.

"Danny catch!" Tucker shouted. Danny turned around and caught a silver and red thermos. Then whipped around and sucked the two dazed skeletons on the ground. He made his way over to Valerie again, fighting and sucking up skeleton ghosts on the way.

Finally there was only one more, the one Valerie was currently in battle with. Danny snuck up behind the ghost quietly, before saying, "Hey bonehead!" The skeleton turned around, soon as he did he got pulled into a vortex that led into Valerie's thermos. The girl looked at Danny with curiosity dancing in her eyes. But before she could ask any questions two nerds came running up to Danny.

"That was so cool Danny! Why don't you ever beat up Dash like that and give him a taste of his own medicine!" said Mikey, who seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You were awesome too, Valerie," Nathan said shyly to his crush. Danny and Valerie smiled sheepishly at the compliments.

"_Phantom of the Opera_! Mr. Fenton, Ms. Grey you could've have gotten yourselves killed. And Daniel I want to know right know how you did that little act with the sword passing straight through your body!" Mr. Lancer said, looking at Danny extremely bewildered.

"Uh-well-um…" Danny stuttered.

"Uh, he doesn't like to talk about it Mr. Lancer," Sam hastily answered. Danny gave a look of gratefulness to the girl.

"Then how 'bout you tell us Manson," Dash sneered.

Lancer didn't make any comment to Dash's pushy and rude tone of voice. Instead, he stared at Sam for the story, as did the rest of the class, excluding Danny and Tucker, who stared at her because they were worried what her answer was going to be.

"Um-" Sam looked at Danny with pleading eyes.

"I-I was being curious and stupid," Danny said finally, his classmates seemed to lean in closer so they could hear him better. Only Tucker and Sam didn't, they openly gaped at Danny. "I was playing with one of my parents' ghost inventions it gave me a small, tiny zap. So I didn't think much of it, until I was falling through floors and beakers were falling through my hand…but I'm sure you guys remember that."

His classmates snickered slightly at the memories of Danny dropping beakers in science class. Lancer nodded, finding the explanation to make sense of the incidents.

"Can you do anything else?" a kid named Charlie asked.

"Um, nope that's it." Danny laughed nervously. "And I can rarely do it on command, only when I really think about it. So basically it's useless," he said quickly.

Dash seemed to make a connection all of the sudden. "I knew it! I was never missing your head. My hand was going straight through you when I punched you!" Dash exclaimed.

"When you what Mr. Baxter?" Lancer yelled.

"Uh- nothing!" said Dash a little too quickly.

"Mhm, I'll be seeing you in detention once we get back home." Dash swore underneath his breath as his friends chuckled at his fault. The teacher turned back to a smirking Danny. "Mr. Fenton, don't think you getting out of this so fast." Danny's face fell serious again. "Do your parents know of your…ability?"

"Uh, yeah, of course they do. I told them about it right away," he said, avoiding eye contact with his teacher.

"Do they realize that they need to be much more careful about their inventions? What if it was a much bigger accident you could have gotten seriously hurt, or possibly died!"

"But it wasn't a big accident! It was a tiny zap and obviously I didn't die from it so it's not a big deal!" Danny shouted. He really wanted to be back home right now, where nobody would be on the verge of discovering his secret. "It wasn't my parents fault. They've told me and my sister to never go down in the lab without their supervision or permission probably a million times. It was my own decision to break the rules when they weren't home."

Mr. Lancer rubbed his temples, he was starting to get a serious migraine from this whole situation. Two of his students can fight ghosts like professionals all of the sudden. One being Daniel Fenton, who has a lot more than meets the eye. Having a collage of scratches and scars under his shirt that hung loosely around his torso, ghost fighting skills that the teen's parents could only wish for, not to mention he has a gift that normally only a ghost could possess. Lastly, he still had no idea where they were and it was getting dark.

He shook his head to try to get all the thoughts buzzing around in his mind to stop. "We need to get back to the beach or find another shelter to sleep tonight. Let's go." The teacher turned on his heels expecting his class to follow him, reluctantly they did.

Danny sighed, another bullet dodged…kind of. He had let a bit of his secret slip, but not all of it. One a Dash's friends, Billy, gave Danny a rough shoulder check. "Freak," he sneered. The halfa glared green eyes at the jock, but said nothing as Billy sauntered away. Danny felt a slap to his left arm, breaking him out of his glare, he turned around quickly to see who it was.

"What were you thinking?" Sam hissed.

"That I made up a pretty good lie," retorted Danny. He rubbed his shoulder that now had a red mark.

"Well you wouldn't of had to if you didn't turn intangible in front of _them_." She gestured to the crowd that was ahead of the trio. A girl from the A-listers glanced at Danny but quickly turned away when she saw Sam's threatening glare.

"It's not like I meant to, Sam," he said. "I'm just so used to using my powers when a fight ghosts, it was a reaction. I'm pretty sure I would have gotten really hurt if I didn't go intangible."

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry Danny. I'm just taking my anger out on you when it's them I should be taking it out on." She sent another glare to two girls who were staring at Danny, whispering to each other. "Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer!" she yelled bitterly.

"Ooh, Sam's jealous," teased Tucker, but stopped when Sam glared at him to shut up.

"Why doesn't Fenton fly around the island till he finds the beach?" a kid named Scott suddenly yelled.

Danny clenched his teeth. "I already told you! I can't do anything else!"

"Besides, even if Fentonie could fly he'd probably wet his pants as soon as he saw how high up he was!" Dash shouted, causing his friends to crack up.

"Mr. Baxter that's enough!" scolded Lancer.

"On second thought, having the sword cut me still probably wouldn't be as bad as this," sighed Danny.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sooo yeah. Review if you wanna (It makes me write faster! ;) )


	11. Chapter 11

_I am a procrastinator...that is my excuse for updating so late._

_And since I really don't want to do my homework right now I'll name everybody who reviewed! ;)_

_Big thanks to- JuneLuxray2, Call me Mad, Aurora Borealis 97, stormygirl335, Super Sis, I 3 DP, Sheillia, Nightstar113, Danny Phantom Phanatic, rosebird333, MOONLIGHT-97, ectomaniac234, ice-storm1196, ForeverHalfa, and Anonymous (to anonymous- yeah, you were right about Nathan, so I fixed it :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDP**

The class trudged on in hope of finding the others on the island. Unfortunately, they found nobody. Mr. Lancer wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Lets settle down here for the night. We'll find everybody tomorrow," he said. The teacher eased himself down onto a moss covered rock. His class made no augment and put down any bags they brought along with them.

"This sucks. We were already stranded on this island, and now we're lost from the people we got stranded with!" cried Paulina to her friends.

"I know right? Plus I saw a really cute guy on the beach," Kelly said, a cheerleader comrade of Paulina.

"Omg! I saw him too! Did you see when he took off his shirt?" Paulina asked.

"Yes! He had a six-pack!" Kelly squealed, then turned angrily to her boyfriend, Billy. "How come you don't have a six-pack? Even Fenton has one!"Billy blushed as his friends snickered.

"I haven't gone to the gym lately. I've been busy! And Fenton… he probably takes steroids or something." The boy shrugged.

"I don't know… I think he might be in a gang," Christie said.

Dash snorted. "Fenton in a gang? Yeah right." The A-listers looked over at Danny, who was currently talking to his only two friends.

"Did you see the scars on his stomach?" asked Christie, with an eyebrow raised.

"What about them? He said he was clumsy."

Kelly stared at Dash as if he had just said the earth was square. "How stupid are you? You can't get that type of damage from clumsiness," she said. "I agree with Christie, I think he's in a gang. He had to learn how to fight from somewhere."

"Wait, wait. Didn't you guys see Valerie? I remember she has her black belt, but she was kicking some major ghost ass," Christie said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Her and Fenton used to hang out. Maybe they like, practiced together or something," Kelly said.

"Who really cares? They can just be the next ghost hunting idiots in town," Billy said as he walked away from the group. His friends looked a little startled, but then Paulina's faced lit up.

"So do you think they know the ghost boy?"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

It had been three hours since Mr. Lancer had told the class to get to sleep, but Valerie couldn't. Her physical body was tired and begged for rest, but her mind refused to. Valerie couldn't stop thinking about the earlier events in the day with Danny.

He wasn't a ghost. But he had a little of what makes a ghost, a ghost, inside him. He had a ghost power. Did that make him evil? "_No,_" Valerie thought, "_he's still Danny. He's not any different. It's just some weird, fluke thing that happens sometimes. It will probably even go away soon._"

Once she realized she wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, Valerie snuck away from her sleeping peers to go flying on her hoverboard. She flew through the woods, wanting to get far away from everybody.

Part of her hoped she would find Phantom again so she could take out her anger on him. She kept flying in hopes to see a dot on her ghost detector device. "Come on Phantom, I know you're around here somewhere," she mumbled. She glanced down again to her device. She froze when she heard a roar of water in the distance.

"Whoa," she said in admiration when she reached a beautiful waterfall. The moon reflected off the lake that sat at the bottom of the waterfall. She was broken out of her state of awe when her ghost detector started beeping rapidly. The girl looked down at her wrist and saw four glowing dots blipping on her tiny screen. Valerie looked up, according to her technology the ghosts were behind the waterfall. "Huh, is where you and your friends' layer is hidden Phantom?" she whispered.

Valerie flew to the side of the waterfall looking for an entrance. She saw an opening between the water and the rock face. After going behind the waterfall she found a cave. She checked her wrist again to make sure this was where the ghosts, then she entered. Valerie tried to wipe and shake off the water that clung to her suit without success. She retracted her hoverboard and looked at her surroundings.

It was dark and humid. The waterfall echoed inside the cave as she traveled down a passageway lit only by the occasional torch. Water collected inside the cave and dripped off the damp ceiling. Valerie's breathing picked up when she heard a voice that came from the end of the hallway. The words were incoherent to the girl as she struggled to hear was the creature was saying. She could make out that it was male and that he sounded frustrated. She carefully tiptoed down the hall until she saw an entrance to a very bright room. The huntress continued to walk, then she leaned against the wall as soon as she was close enough to listen.

"I don't care what it takes! I want Jack Fenton dead!" said the voice. Valerie held in a gasp.

"_Jack is Danny's dad_!" Valerie thought in shock. "_But why would this guy want Mr. Fenton dead?_" She resisted the urge to facepalm herself. "_Duh, he is most likely a ghost, and Mr. Fenton was a ghost hunter._"

"I understand that sir, but as I told you before he and his wife are keeping their ground better than we thought they would," another voice said, also male. "Plus some other towns people are fighting back as well." It was then Valerie realized this voice sounded much louder and must be on some sort of speakers.

"Then kill anyone who gets in the way," said voice number one, as if it was obvious. "I want that oaf dead. Can you do that? Or do I have to do it myself?"

"No, sir. We'll take of it."

"Good. And remember I want Maddie alive."

"Of course, Plasmius."

Valerie stifled another gasp. She made a daring decision to look around the corner to see if Vlad was actually in there. She inched over to the entrance of the room, she slowly reached into her pocket for a compact mirror she had. The girl peeked the mirror out into the room, she adjusted it until she saw the backside of a man sitting in front of a huge television screen with a ghost that Valerie didn't recognize on it. But Valerie didn't pay any attention to the ghost on the screen, her eyes were on the man sitting in the chair- Vlad Masters.

The man was currently was rubbing his temples with his back facing Valerie, to the girl's relief. She knew she could use this to her advantage, she could ambush him from behind. She retracted her arm and put her mirror back. The Red Huntress went to close her mirror but caught a glimpse of something in it. She did a double take, she froze when she saw a man with glowing red eyes. He grabbed her arm with his big beefy hand.

"You don't belong here little girl," he growled, showing his rotted teeth.

Before Valerie could reply the ghost grabbed both of her arms.

"Hey! Let me go you good for nothing ghost!" she screamed. The girl kicked as she struggled to get out of the muscular ghost's grasp.

"What is going on over there?" Vlad asked, getting up from his chair. The dead man holding Valerie walked over to him to show his boss the intruder.

A shocked expression crossed the millionaire's face but put on a welcoming smile in a flash.

"Valerie what a pleasant surprise!" he said, straining a smile

The hunter girl glared at him. "How could you?" she yelled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You used me! I thought you were the good guy, but all that time you were tricking me, _Plasmius_," she spat.

Vlad clenched his teeth and glared harshly at the girl. "Daniel told you, didn't he? After you took Danielle from me!"

"Phantom didn't tell me anything. I found out by myself," she said, but Vlad wasn't listening at all. He was busy in his own thoughts.

"That little brat broke the deal! So he thinks he can do that and not pay the consequences, hm?" he said to himself. "Well we'll just see about that," Vlad turned to one of his ghost butlers, who had miraculously good timing, seeing as he just appeared when Vlad needed him. "Fetch Skulker…and Technus." The ghost nodded and disappeared from sight.

"Uh, what'd you want me to with her?" the man holding Valerie asked.

"Ah, what shall we do with young Ms. Gray?" Vlad pondered to himself as he smirked at Valerie wickedly.

"Let me go!" Valerie demanded.

"No, no. We wouldn't want to do that," he said as if he was scolding a two-year-old. "Throw her into the containment chamber."

The muscular ghost nodded and dragged Valerie away. "You'll regret this Vlad! When I get out of here you are going down!" Valerie screamed.

Vlad darkly chuckled in response. "Good luck with that child."

Suddenly, Technus appeared. Vlad pivoted so he faced the technology devoted ghost. Technus seemed to shrink as Vlad's eyes gave him an icy glare. The soles of his shoes clinked against the stone floor as he walked over to the ghost.

"Technus, where have you been?" Vlad asked.

"Uh, I was taking a break."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but didn't I assign you a job?"

"Well, yes. But, I, Technus, master of-"

Vlad interrupted Technus before he could go on a long winded speech. "And remind me, what was your responsibility again?"

"To block all satellite signals and watch the ghost child and his friends," the ghost replied while looking down at his feet.

"Well guess what?" Vlad asked, but didn't give Technus the time to answer. "One of the children made her way up here and found my secret lair. What if that was Daniel, hm? My plan would have been ruined!" Vlad spat. "Now I want you to watch the cameras 24/7. Do I make myself clear? Or do I need to email it to you?" he sneered.

"No, for I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF THINGS TECHNOLOGY-" the ghost yelled enthusiastically, but when he saw the glare Vlad was giving him he lowered his voice, "understand."

Vlad glared at Technus, and the ghost disappeared in an instant. Mr. Masters sighed and rubbed his temples, his plan was not working as well as he planned. Just then a breeze came through the room.

"Skulker," Masters greeted, "I want you to make Daniel's days on this island a living nightmare. I want him to come crawling to me, begging for me to take him back to my mansion," he said as he turned to the ghost.

"May I kill one of the children, sir?" Skulker asked.

Vlad hesitated a moment before saying, "No…not yet. We don't need to take any drastic measures just yet. Wait to see if Daniel accepts my request."

Skulker gave a grunt in response and disappeared without another word.

Vlad turned to his big screen, after pressing a few buttons on a keyboard the screen showed Mr. Lancer's class all sleeping on the forest floor. "Soon Daniel, you will join me and you will see how grand it feels to be evil," he murmured to himself.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Where could she have gone?" Mr. Lancer yelled as his hands grasped his head.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Val would never run off without telling someone," Star said in an attempt to calm the teacher.

"I beg to differ," Sam muttered under her breath to Tucker and Danny.

"She has been gone for two hours, possibly longer!" Lancer yelled, staring at his wristwatch.

"Maybe she found the way back to crash site," Mikey suggested.

"Or maybe she was eaten by a monster!" Kwan yelled.

"It's summer camp all over again!" Mikey screamed with his hands on his head.

"Oh please. The monster would throw up and run screaming in the sight of the chica's clothes," Paulina replied.

"What if it was that ghost we saw earlier?" Nathan asked. That idea spread whispers throughout the Casper High students.

"Quiet!" Mr. Lancer shouted over his scared students. "Valerie is probably safe at the crash site with all the others," Mr. Lancer said, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than his students. "Let's keep moving, I think we are close."

After gathering up their small amount of belongings, the class was back to hiking. The teens were abnormally quiet on the way. They were all listening in for sounds of the beach, people, Valerie, and of course the monsters and/or ghosts.

"Dude can't you just fly up there and point us in the right direction to the beach?" Tucker asked quietly, pointing to the sky.

Danny sighed, "I would but I don't want to attract any 'unwanted attention'," he said.

"But I'm starving, man! They might have some meat at the beach!" whined Tucker as his stomach gave a loud growl.

"Maybe if you had some fruit you wouldn't be as hungry," Sam said from behind the two boys.

Tucker glared at her but didn't get a chance to say anything before someone shouted, "I hear waves!"

"I hear people!" another student yelled.

"It's coming from over there!" a student pointed to the left of the group. In an instant everyone started running over to the source of the noise.

"We made it!" Dash yelled victoriously.

"Race you to the water!" Kwan yelled to Dash and a few other football cronies.

In a flash all of the jocks were racing toward the water. When they reached the ocean they dove in and started splashing around and dunking each other.

"How immature," sneered Paulina.

"You guys are back!" a voice called from the groups right.

They all turned to see the pilot of the plane. "Eric!" Mr. Lancer greeted. "Yes, we got a tad lost," he replied.

"We had people go searching for you, but obviously, we couldn't find you. Come with me, some others came back with food," said Eric, ushering them with his hand.

"Please tell me it's meat!" pleaded Tucker.

"Hope you like bird," the man smiled.

"Thank God!" Tucker cried. The man chuckled lightly when he saw Tucker's reaction.

"How did you manage to catch a bird?" Mikey curiously asked.

"Actually we caught birds, three of them." Eric shifted uncomfortably as he said the next part, "And we went through your suitcases and found some weapons-"

"You found weapons in my students' bags?" Mr. Lancer yelled in shock.

"You looked through our bags?" Paulina asked, equally as shocked.

"We needed something to hunt with, and you people were gone we decided it would be worth a shot," the pilot said to Paulina, then he turned to Lancer. "I think so, the suitcase we found the stuff in was mixed in with your students," he said.

"Who brought weapons on this trip?" Mr. Lancer asked sternly to the group. Danny's face turned a shade of pink and he weakly raised his hand. "I think it was me Mr. Lancer. My parents made me bring some ghost hunting equipment."

"Ghost hunting equipment?" the pilot asked, looking took his eyes off Danny to explain to the confused man standing next to him.

"You must think we're crazy, but I assure you, I'm not making this up," Mr. Lancer said to the man. "It's an everyday occurrence to have a ghost attack the city. And Daniel's," he gestured to Danny, "parents are ghost hunters."

Eric nodded a little unsurely, then his eyebrows shot up when he recalled something. "Well that would explain something that happened awhile ago." The class curiously looked at him. "I fly in and out of Amity a lot," he explained. "and one day after we had taken off one of the flight attendants was scared out of her mind she kept saying a teenage boy flew right through the plane while she serving someone water," he shrugged.

"Hm, seems like she met the famous, or infamous depending on your point of view, Danny Phantom," Mr. Lancer said.

"Danny Phantom, huh?" the pilot asked.

"Have you heard of him?" asked Lancer.

"I've heard rumors of him. That he terrorizes people and "destroys" buildings, but how a ghost could do that is beyond me," he shrugged.

"Phantom's a hero!" Paulina yelled. Clearly upset that someone would think her "boyfriend" would destroy the town on purpose.

"The polls say 70% of Amity Park now thinks Phantom as a hero now," Lancer said.

"Actually it's up to 76% now!" Danny said quickly, but snapped his mouth shut when everybody around him gave him strange looks.

Dash, now back from celebrating, snickered, "What are you? Phantom's official fan boy?" Dash's friends laughed as Danny blushed.

Sam crossed her arms and glared at Dash. "Of course he knows that. His parents are ghost hunters, don't you think they'd keep close tabs on Amity's number one ghost?" Dash glared right back at Sam.

Suddenly Lancer turned to the pilot and blurted, "Have you seen a student of mine? Her name is Valerie Gray." His eyes shone with worry and hope.

"Valerie?" Eric repeated, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. "No, I'm sorry, we've been doing sort of an attendance around here. To make sure nobody goes missing," he explained. "but there hasn't been anyone named Valerie."

Before anything else could be said, screaming erupted from where the rest of the plane crash's victims were. The class and pilot turned to see what was going on. They saw two oddly colored vultures hovering above the screaming people.

"Are those the birds we were going to eat?" Mikey squeaked.

"They were," the pilot mumbled. He made a dash towards the scene, with Lancer and his class following close behind him.

"Why are they green?" asked Kwan.

"We thought they were just strange birds that might only be native to this island," Eric panted.

"Ew! So what if the bird was like, _poisonous_?" Paulina shrieked. "Bright green means poisonous, right?"

"There's no such thing as a poisonous bird, Paulina," Star said, as she glared at the Latina.

"Actually there is," Lancer gasped, "for example the Hooded Pitohui," he gasped for another breath, "but we'll talk about that another day."

The class arrived, confused. People were still running away, but there were no birds in sight.

"Where'd the birds go?" Kwan asked. After a few more people ran away, the class saw two green vultures pecking at a net to free another vulture trapped inside.

"This is the last time you are picking the vacation spot!" the one inside the net yelled.

"T-they t-talk?" the pilot stuttered.

"Why do I have a feeling those are ghosts?" Star asked to nobody in particular.

"Hm, I don't know," Sam thought sarcastically, "maybe it's because they're green, glowing, and can _talk_!"

"Vhy can't I phase out of thiz?" the bird asked in a strong accent as he struggled to break free of the slightly glowing net.

"It's ghost proof you dolt!" another bird said in the same accent.

A couple more seconds and the once contained vulture was free. He sped off into the sky.

"Let'z get out of here!" he yelled. The other two took off after him.

The people who were originally from Amity were a bit in shock, but they were nothing compared to the ones who didn't live in Amity. Those people stood with their mouths agape as they looked where the vultures disappeared.

"What the hel-" a tough looking man started to say but was shushed by a nearby mother.

"Watch your language, there are children here!" she scolded, with her hands covering her own 5-year-old's ears.

He sighed, but continued, "What the heck," he glared at the mother, and she smiled approvingly, "were those things?" he asked.

"Those things," Lancer said, "were ghosts."

"I might not know a lot about '_ghosts_'," he used air quotations, "but I'm pretty sure they weren't any," he said as he folded his tattooed arms.

Lancer looked a little offended (not to mention irritated at the man's poor grammar), but straightened himself up and said, "What do you suppose they were then?"

"I don't know, some freaky looking birds? Or aliens. As long as they don't come back, I don't care," with that the man stomped off to where he had put his luggage.

Lancer sighed and turned to his students. "I think we should get ready to go to sleep, it's been another long day," he sighed, and started to walk to where they last left all of their luggage and bags with the rest of the class following close him.

"Aw Man," Tucker whined as he sulked off after his teacher, "I was this close to having a meal!"

Danny strolled behind the class, he looked at the charred plane, that was once white and in one piece. "_All of us almost died,_" he thought to himself. He took one last look at the plane before turning, but something caught his eye. Though it was scorched and blackened a bit, Danny could clearly read the word **DALV **printed onto the side of the plane.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

_*Bangs head on desk* Where the heck am I going with this story? What do you guys want to see more of? Hit the review button down there and tell me your thoughts and ideas, and maybe I'll use it in the story! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm so so so sorry guys! It took so long to get this up, but I stayed home from school today cause I was sick and instead of sleeping I wrote this for you guys :D And no I won't give up on this story, I'll tell you guys if I did. And thank you so much for you reviews! They mean so much!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DP_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"It was Vlad!" Danny blurted as soon he had managed to catch up with his friends. He felt the students around him giving him strange stares, but ignored them.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It was Vlad," Danny said again, but this time much slower and quieter. "Vlad was the one who made the plane crash!"

"I feel like we should have seen this coming..." Tucker mumbled.

Ignoring Tucker, Danny said, "It's all my fault."

Sam rolled her eyes, "No it isn't."

"Yes it is," he sighed. "The fruitloop even put his DALV logo right on the plane! It's not like he was trying to hide the fact he was up to something," Danny said glumly.

Sam looked like a light bulb suddenly went off in her head. "Of course! Vlad was the anonymous donor Mr. Lancer said paid for our trip!" The two boys in front of Sam looked confused. "You guys really should pay attention in class more," she told them with an eye roll. "Mr. Lancer said there was a donor who paid for our trip, but only enough for one class, _our_ class!"

The trio sat down next to Tucker and Danny's bags. "I feel so stupid!" Danny said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't be so down on yourself, man," Tucker said. "Me and Sam didn't think anything was fishy either."

"Ms. Manson, I believe you belong on the girls' side of the sleeping area," a voice said from behind the trio, making all three jump in surprise.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer," she mumbled. She started to walk over to where the girls were beginning to settle down for the night. She turned back to Tucker and Danny, "We'll talk more about...'DALV' tomorrow."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Under the simmering afternoon sun, Mr. Lancer's English class lounged around the beach.

Lancer appeared to have no plans for teaching today. Instead he sat on a rock with a thick book in his hands. Although his mind seemed to be somewhere else since he had not turned a page for almost fifteen minutes.

Tucker, Sam, and Danny sat in the shade, under various trees. The boys wanted to go in the water with the majority of their classmates, but Sam insisted that they should stay where they were for privacy.

"Vlad's a dead man," Danny growled.

"I'm gonna give him a taste of my mind, too! I don't even remember the last time I ate!" grumbled Tucker. "Those plants are actually looking tasty right now..." the boy looked hungrily at some nearby vegetation.

"Okay, so we all want our revenge on Vlad," Sam said. "Can we just get to the part where we plan how to kick his butt?"

Danny gasped as a blue wisp escaped his mouth. "I think that's going to have to wait," he said. The boy stood up and frantically scanned around the beach.

Before Danny could react, he was blasted with ectoplasm. He was thrown back many feet, and the action did not go unnoticed.

"Daniel!" Lancer screamed. He and the rest of the class ran over to the fallen teen. Danny slowly opened his eyes, he glanced uneasily at the people surrounding him.

"Déjà vu..." he mumbled.

"_Lord of the Flies_! Fenton, are you alright?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny stood up and shook the sand out of his hair and clothes.

"Hello, ordinary _human_ child." Skulker put emphasis human, just to remind Danny that he couldn't change to his alter ego. "We meet again," he grinned.

The majority of the class screamed, but stayed where they were for the most part.

"I'm so not in the mood for this," Danny muttered under his breath. "Tell Vlad to let us all leave!" he yelled to Skulker. The command earned some very curious looks from his teacher and classmates.

Skulker raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Sorry child, but I work for Plasmius, not you," he said, not exactly sounding apologetic. He stretched his arm out and it transformed into a powerful looking gun. The ghost took a shot, just narrowly missing Danny and Lancer.  
The teacher made a high pitched scream and fell on his rear. Danny yelped and jumped backwards, then grabbed Lancer's hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"Run!" a student yelled in terror.

Everybody had no problem listening to that direction. They bolted away from Skulker, and towards the forest. Danny caught up with Sam and Tucker right before they entered the forest.

"Come help me find my suitcase, there are ghost weapons in it," he said to his friends. They nodded and made a dash to where the class's suitcases were. The friends hurriedly searched in the pile of suitcases.

"Found it!" Tucker called out, pulling out some Fenton weapons out of a bag. The trio each grabbed a decent sized gun.

"Hello, whelp," said Skulker said from behind them. The teens gasped and whirled around to face the ghost. "Thought you could run from me?"

"On my count," Sam whispered so only the two boys standing next to her could hear. "one, two..."

At the same time Skulker got a gun of his own out and readied to fire at the trio.

"Three!" Sam yelled quickly.

They each shot a beam of green ectoplasm towards Skulker with perfect aim. The ghost was thrown back towards the water, he was dug deep in the beach's sand, and a new hole in the middle of his suit was smoldering. The teenagers celebrated with high fives and a few cheers.

"Quick, let's go. Knowing Vlad, Skulker won't be the only one he'll be sending," Danny said.

"First, let's grab a few more weapons. I have a feeling we'll be needing them," Sam told the boys. They nodded and took various Fenton inventions and stuffed them into their backpacks.

"Nobody saw us beat up Skulker, right?" Danny asked worriedly, as scanned his surroundings.

"Nah, our class is hiding in the woods somewhere, and everybody else is still way down the beach. But how they didn't hear all that screaming, I have no idea," Tucker said.

"Good, now let's go find our class," Danny said, heading off into the woods.

The trio only had to walk for a few minutes until they found their class huddled together around Lancer.

The teacher had a worn, wrinkled paper in his hands. "Mikey Dooley?" he read.

"Here!" Mikey shouted as he raised his hand.

"Daniel Fenton?"

"Here," Danny said.

"Are you sure you are alright, Mr. Fenton?" the teacher asked him.

"That ghost blasted you pretty well."

"I'm fine sir," Danny answered nodded but looked like he wanted to ask something else.

"Why does it seem you keep getting hurt, Daniel?" Lancer asked.

"It's my parents' job, sir. All the ghost hate me because I'm the son of the ghost hunters," Danny said without hesitating.

"Does this happen all the time?" he asked, worriedly.

"No, sir. I don't know why they keep attacking." Which was true. Danny still didn't know why there had been so many ghost attacks. Lucky for Danny, Lancer wasn't sure what else to say and went on with attendance.

"Tucker Foley?"

"Right here!"

"Valerie-" Lancer stopped himself short, and sighed. "Still no sign of Ms. Gray."

The class went eerily quiet at the sound of the student's name. They all feared the thought of what happened to Valerie. One student's eyes brightened, however.

"Vlad must have Valerie!" Danny whispered to his friends excitedly, happy to know his friend wasn't dead. But then realization struck him. "Oh no," he said dreadfully. "Vlad has Valerie."

"What was that Mr. Fenton?" Danny jumped at the sound of his name.

"Uh, I said... Valerie must be out here somewhere. And we shouldn't give up."

The teacher nodded sadly. "And we won't give up. We will keep looking for Ms. Gray."

"Where are you whelp?" asked a taunting voice in the distance.

"Is that the ghost?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Let's move," Lancer stated simply.

The class quietly went deeper into the forest.

"How the heck did he get back up?" Sam whispered in an aggravated voice.

"I guess we didn't damage his armor enough," Tucker shrugged as he glanced back behind himself to make sure no human or ghost was behind them. High pitched screams were heard where the front of the class was.

"What know?" Danny groaned. Tucker stood on his tiptoes to see what was happening.

"Ghosts, dude. More ghosts."

"Can't I ever get a break?" Danny asked himself. He was about to find a hiding spot and change into Phantom, but a strong, buff hand stopped him.

"Fenton, you know how to fight ghosts," Dash said, giving a nervous glance towards where the ghosts were. Danny was then shoved towards the ghosts.

"Take him!" another jock yelled. Danny glared at the football players who had pushed him towards his possible death. Everybody but Lancer had backed away from the creatures, so it was just him and his out of shape teacher facing the creatures. Danny examined the ghosts for the first time. He realized that they were a few of the mutated animals that Vlad had used to chase after him when the fruitloop had trapped his mom and himself in Colorado.

There was a rabid looking two headed beaver, an oversized wolf, and a bear with six legs. The ferocious ghost animals growled and snarled. Lancer placed a shaky hand on Danny's shoulder and stepped in front of the teen to protect him. Then the teacher then put up two trembling fists, ready to fight. Danny almost laughed, Lancer wouldn't stand a chance against these ghosts.

"It's okay, my parents taught how to fight ghosts," he said to reassure his teacher. Sam and Tucker ran up next to Danny with Fenton guns in their hands. Tucker passed Danny one.

"We got your back, dude," he said, giving his best friend a smile.

The over sized wolf pounced first. Sam expertly shot it square in the chest. "I'm normally against shooting animals, but I'll make an exception this time," she said. The wolf fell backwards to the ground with a yelp.

The two headed beaver went after Mr. Lancer. It dove towards one of his legs and started biting and scratching it. The teacher cried out in pain, that grabbed the attention of Team Phantom and Tucker shot it with his gun. Unfortunately, that just made the beavers angry at Tucker. It ran to the boy, with all four of its angry, red eyes shining. Sam took it out when she shot it from the side. Danny finished it off when he sucked it back into the Fenton thermos.

"Having fun with my new pets?" Skulker asked with cruel smile. His metal suit still had a hole in it, and he was dented and coated with a thin layer of sand on his backside, but other than that he acted fine. "Plasmius gave them to me as a present. He said I could use them to hunt my prey."

Danny glared up at Skulker, who was floating in the air, clearly entertained watching the teens fight. He knew Skulker was just trying to distract him, so he looked back to the animals when something he saw made his stomach flip. "Sam, behind you!" Danny tried to shoot the ghost in back of her, but he wasn't an expert to using a gun and missed. The shot went zooming passed the wolf's head.

Sam turned just in time to have the wolf lunge on top of her and pin her down by the shoulders. The class gasped in horror, even Paulina. Tucker made an attempt to shoot it, but the ghost bear slashed the gun out of his hands. It stood up on its hind legs and grabbed Tucker, like it was holding the boy hostage with its other four legs. "Tuck!" Danny called.

"Get Sam, I got this!" Tucker shouted reassuringly. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the Fenton lipstick. Danny nodded and ran over to Sam.

"Hey Fido!" Danny yelled to the wolf. It looked at Danny and growled, then leaped at him. The startled teen yelped in surprise. The wolf then took his gun and shook it like a chew toy. When it had finished the animal looked at Danny and licked its lips. "Uh...bad dog?"

The animal lunged at Danny. At the last moment he remembered that the class already knew he could go intangible. The wolf went straight through the boy. The class gasped. "_Seriously? It's not like they didn't know,_" Danny thought with irritation. The wolf looked confused, but got over it quickly. It snarled at Danny and pinned him to the ground. The halfa grimaced as the wolf's claws dug into his skin.

"Alright, time to really show off," Danny mumbled as he glanced at his classmates nervously. He then turned intangible and sank through the ground. He heard the class gasp again, only this time louder. He appeared behind the wolf who was still looking dumbly where he last was.

Danny glanced in the direction of two friends, he saw Tucker slip out of the bear's grip, and Sam finish off the job by sucking it up in the thermos. Lancer was gripping his leg in pain, and was looking from Tucker and Sam to Danny with his mouth hanging open. "Daniel, watch out!" the teacher cried out and pointed to the wolf.

Danny turned in time to see the wolf clamp harshly onto his arm. It shook with just as much force as it used on the gun. The boy screamed in agony. As a reaction, he reached his arm back and created an ectoplasmic ball. Danny shot it at the ghost, and the animal gave a whine and backed down. Sam, who still had the thermos in hand, sucked the ghost up quickly. Danny grabbed his arm and hissed in pain at the fresh, bleeding wound. He looked up at Sam to mumble thanks, but stopped short when she saw a shocked expression mixed with worry on her face.

Danny's face turned white when he remembered the stunt he had just pulled. He peeked down at his hand just to make sure he hadn't gone fully ghost, luckily he hadn't. But still, he had just created ectoplasm out of thin air, and from what his classmates knew he wasn't supposed to be able to do that. All he could supposedly do was go intangible. He nervously turned to look at the faces of his shocked classmates.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Hehehe, it's fun to torture Danny ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to:_  
_Danny1FANtom, Fighter1357, Flamin'HorseGirl-Citi4ev3r, DPfruitloop, Lalana-chan, 2288smile, phantom fan, Mari Roza, Queen NekoChan, Sin - NaMe, Kiyiamayu, Magic Cabbage, jeanette9a, TexasDreamer01, Mak8907, SpeakWithAction, obsessivereader95, I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny, Lolxxx, jamesbuffett, PhantomPotterGirl, Skye of the Night, ForeverHalfa, Mary Penelope, Yijasha, Midnight Phantasma, MintLat Fenton, JuneLuxray2, ZXCVBNMEM, and moviegal99 :)_

_Thanks guys, I love all of your reviews! You're all awesome!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

The teen looked at the shocked expressions of his classmates.

"_The Crucible_! Daniel Fenton!" his teacher cried. He limped over to the teen while grasping his injured leg.

The halfa slowly turned towards his teacher with a sheepish smile.

"We just keep learning more and more things about you," Lancer said in almost a whisper, his eyebrows were high on his forehead and his eyes extremely wide. "Did that come from your accident too?" he asked, while he looked at Danny's hand nervously.

Danny hesitated before replying, "Yeah, it did." He awkwardly shifted his feet, feeling skittish under the stares of his peers.

"When you did all that freaky stuff it didn't look like you had to think about it that much," Dash said, breaking the silence.

"Uh, what?" the halfa asked.

"You said you had to really think about it when you go intangible," Mikey said for Dash. "But when you used both of your, er, powers it looked like you had done it plenty of times before." Mikey looked up at Danny with admiration, most likely because he was thinking of all the ways Danny could get back at all the bullies who had beaten both Mikey and Danny up for years.

Danny knew he had to tell them the truth...or at least most of it. "Okay, so I may have been lying when I said I could only go intangible sometimes," Danny sighed and rubbed his neck. The students stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "I was in a accident, and I gained more than one ghost ability," he continued. "I can go intangible whenever I want to, and I can also go invisible, and form ectoplasm with my hands."

He lifted up his hand and made it glow eerie green with ectoplasm. Danny bit his lip and wearily looked at his peers. They were shocked, they gasped as they stared at his hand with transfixed looks. Lancer was muttering something, there was no doubt in Danny's mind that it was some book title, or something like that. Dash looked a bit frightened, which he had every right to be, considering Danny could have done some serious harm to the football player. Tucker looked around nervously at others reactions, and Sam looked ready to pounce on Danny and tell him what an idiot he is.

Figuring the class had seen enough, Danny dropped his hand and extinguished the light. The boy awkwardly stood there for a moment. Sam caught Danny's attention when she mouthed, 'What are you doing?' she asked with a worried look.

He wanted to tell her that he had a plan and that he knew what he was doing, but with his whole class still goggling at him, he decided to just give her a reassuring smile. "There is something else you need to know," Danny informed the group.

"By all means tell us, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer urged.

"There's an evil ghost named Plasmius. He wants me as his apprentice and son. He wants me to help him rule the world because I have these...abilities. I might have made him angry by telling him no, and this is kind of his payback for that," Danny said sheepishly with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"So we're stuck on this island because of you?" Billy, the football player, asked with his arms crossed. "It's all your fault!"

Sam and Tucker shot glares at Billy and Sam opened her mouth to say something but Danny beat her to it. "Yeah, it is, and I'm really sorry." He looked down at the ground for a second before continuing. "I'm pretty sure Plasmius is here. If we find him we can get out of here."

Excited whispers raced among the group.

"One more thing," Danny said, quieting the group. "Wherever Vlad is I bet we'll find Valerie there."

"How do you know that?" Star asked.

Danny hesitated before replying. "Just a guess." They stood there for a few more moments. Danny felt extremely uncomfortable, he really had nothing else to say and was hoping the class would just start acting normal again after he stopped talking.

"Mr. Fenton, are you sure you're alright?" Lancer asked, looking at his student's arm. Danny looked at him with curiosity for a second before understanding what he was talking about. With all the adrenalin pumping through his body with the fight and his secret nearly getting exposed, he had almost forgot about his arm.

He turned it away from the stares of his classmates. "Yeah, it's fine," he lied.

"Well I guess we better start walking," he told them. He turned behind him and started to walk in that direction, the stopped and turned back to Danny. "Daniel, why don't you lead. You are the only one here who knows this ghost. Maybe you will know where to look," he told Danny.

"Me, lead?" Danny whimpered. He was already going to be stared at more than normal, being a leader would just give them an excuse to stare even more.

"Yes, since you are the one who knows him, maybe you will know how to find him."

"I don't know he-" Danny stopped when something came to mind. This was Vlad he was talking about, the one who has a giant, floating football in front of his ghost portal. He was flashy, he didn't worry about hiding. If he was going to take a guess where Vlad was it was probably high up, that way he could feel powerful. It would most likely really obvious as well...and possibly have some Packer's memorabilia close by.

"He would probably be somewhere obvious. Maybe somewhere high up," Danny told them. Lancer smiled proudly at him and waited for Danny to continue. "Uh...follow me?"

Sam and Tucker were at his side in no time. "You're lucky our class has the common sense of a sack of potatoes. Otherwise everybody would have figured out who you are by now!" Sam said in a hushed voice.

"I know, but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time," he grumbled. "Plus I think I have a plan."

"You _think_you have a plan? Or you have a plan?" Tucker asked. "Please tell me it involves meat...or any food that I would eat," he didn't notice it before, but Tucker looked a bit sick.

"Tuck, when was the last time you had something to eat?"

"I don't know dude. A few days ago when we finished off the last of the airplane's food," He said holding his stomach. "Unless you count the berries I tried to eat...but I couldn't hold those down..."

Sam and Danny shared a nervous look. The halfa glanced back at the sweaty and panting boy, he looked as bad as Lancer, and Lancer was out of shape and had a hurt leg.

"Alright dude. Just tell me if you start feel like you are gonna faint or something."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny was pretty sure Lancer would have made a much better leader. So far Danny had dragged the class through mud, thorns, spider webs, and tangled undergrowth. So when they came across a huge waterfall the class stopped and sat down, not even bothering see if Danny had given them the thumbs up for a break.

Danny sat down on a rock with his head in hands. Tucker flopped down onto the dirt with his hands around his stomach and legs spread out. Sam remained standing, staring off in space.  
"Vlad probably isn't even here," Danny pouted.

Tucker moaned a response that sounded a lot like "Food."

"I'm sure he is. And we have to be getting close. We've almost searched the entire island," said Sam.

"Danny?" a flirtatious voice asked from behind the quickly turned around to meet the chest of Paulina. He blushed and stumbled backwards. He regained his posture and looked at the girl with half the makeup dripping down her face from sweat and dirt.

"Uh, yeah, Paulina?"

She gave him another flirty smile. Danny got the feeling she hadn't seen how badly her makeup had run. Otherwise she would be having a fit right now. "We were wondering if you could show us some of your powers again?"

Danny glanced behind her to see the "we" she was talking about. Sure enough the rest of the A-listers stood behind her. "You've already seen them. They're really not that great," he said nervously.

"Please?" As she batted her eyes one of her fake eyelashes fell down without her notice.

"Maybe another time," he said nervously. "We're going to leave soon." Danny turned around to check out how they were going to climb around the waterfall. He also just wanted to get away from the crowd for a couple of minutes. He peered up at the top of the waterfall, watching the water drop to the lake under it. He subconsciously took a few more steps towards it. He shivered as a cold chill ran up his spine, his ghost sense exited his mouth and floated up towards the waterfall.

Danny squinted up, just in time to see a ghost fly through the water intangibly, and fly off. Luckily he didn't look down to see Danny and his classmates. The halfa grinned widely, then ran back to the rest of the class.

"I know where Vlad is, and I'm going up there now."

An explosion of voices went off at this new information. Mr. Lancer quieted them down quickly though. "Daniel I will not allow you to go yourself."

"Fine," Danny agreed. "Sam and Tucker will come with me." He had so much adrenaline pumping through his body at the moment he just wanted to find Vlad and get revenge for what he did.

"No. I, as the teacher, will go and talk to Mr. Plasmius."

The trio exchanged glances. "It doesn't exactly work like that," Tucker said.

"I think we've already made it pretty clear we know how to handle ghosts, we'll be fine," Sam added.

"Mr. Lancer, I was part of Mr. Fenton's ghost fighting club. I know how to fight ghosts, I'll go too!" Paulina said happily.

"Same here!" Dash added.

"I know karate!"

"Me too!"

"I've studied Phantom's fights!"

Everybody seemed to have a reason to go in and help fight. Lancer looked overwhelmed. "_Lord of the Flies_! Fine!" he shouted. "We will all go in there. Only because I can't leave any of you unattended while there are ghosts around here," the teacher looked cautiously around him like a ghost was going to appear and start shooting. "Where do you think Plasmius is, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny looked a little angry, but answered his teacher anyway. "Behind the waterfall," he grumbled.

Lancer raised an eyebrow at the tone of voice. "Very well. Daniel, lead the way!"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

After a while of climbing, slipping, whining, and Lancer going over safety precautions, the class finally reached the entrance of the cave. Danny looked back at his classmates, who were looking at him with anticipation.

"Well, here goes nothing," Danny muttered. They slowly walked down the dark and dreary cave entrance.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie," Paulina whispered, holding onto Dash's arm with a death grip, but Dash looked terrified too. His eyes were darting back in forth at every noise and he was nervously chewing on his finger nails.

Finally they reached a huge room. Danny hesitated, but when he heard nothing he cautiously walked in. There was nobody in the room. The rest of the class trailed in after Danny, looking wide eyed at the wall covered in small screens that showed footage of all around the island.

"This dude was spying on us?" Kwan asked as he looked around at the different images.  
Danny glared at the screens.

"Yeah, I guess he was." He walked around the room, looking at the various Packers posters up on the wall. "That means he knew we were coming."

"That would be correct, Daniel," Vlad said as he appeared in the middle of the room, causing a few screams. "Though I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to see you this early by the way you were leading these poor children through the woods."

Danny glared at Vlad with neon green eyes and clenched his teeth. "Oh, the scary eyes! Now I'm really terrified." Vlad smiled, disappeared, then appeared in front of Danny. "But please tell me, did you really think you could just march into my lair without a real _plan_?"

Suddenly screams erupted from all sides of the room as ghosts appeared. They quickly lunged at the teens and teacher and grabbed them so they couldn't move.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Sorry about that...Uh would it help if I said this wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger and I just couldn't figure where else I should stop it? Please don't kill me! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Heh, remember this story?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

The class walked down a long hall to a deeper part of the cave. The kids were panicking. Dash looked like a madman trying to break free of the ghost's grip. He tried kicking and shaking the ghost off, but the ghost gave a deep growl and Dash stopped at once. Paulina was bawling and cried "Please don't hurt me! I'm too young and pretty to die!". Danny walked quietly with his hand behind his back, his wrists bound together by handcuffs that wouldn't allow him to use his powers.

Behind him, Vlad held his arms to lead him and said taunting words in his ear. "It is a shame you had to drag all these people into your problems, Daniel. If you had just accepted my request none of this would have had to happen. Now I have to take over Amity all by myself. Then, after that's settled, the world. Who's going to stop me? Jack?" Vlad gave a bark of a laugh. "The idiots in white? With a little overshadowing and bribing the ghosts to help..."

"You have really lost it, Fruitloop," said Danny. He had thought that before, but now, after seeing Vlad up close and listening to him, Danny knew he finally cracked. Vlad had a wild look in his eyes and heavy bags underneath his crimson eyes.

"I haven't lost it. I just have nothing else to lose," he hissed.

There was a shout and then a thump from behind. Somehow Sam had the ghost that had taken her captive on the ground. "You dolt! You can't even hold a teenage girl?" Vlad screamed.

With Vlad just a bit distracted, it gave Danny a small opening for an escape. He kicked Vlad hard on the shin. Making the man gasp in pain, release Danny, and fall to grab his injured leg. "Sorry, Vlad," Danny said. He then kicked the man in the head, hard enough for him to fall over.

WIth help from Sam and Tucker, about half the class were freed from their captives. Some ghosts started to get scared and disappeared.

Danny jumped when he felt the handcuffs release from his wrists and clatter to the ground. He turned to see Tucker, smiling and holding up some keys.

"Found them on Vlad," he said. He put them into one of his many pockets.

"Thanks, Tuck. I owe you one," Danny said with a smile.

Tucker waved him off. "I'll put it on your tab."

"Everybody! This way!" Mr. Lancer shouted. The class all raced down the hallway from which they came, except for a few that were still struggling to get away from some ghosts. Sam and Tucker helped with their ghost weapons. Once they were all free, they raced down the hall to catch up with the others, the ghosts following close behind.

They came to the big open room where Vlad had first captured them. A ghost appeared in the exit leading to the waterfall. Behind the class were the rest of the ghosts, slowly floating closer and closer. Most of the students screamed. They were once again trapped, and this time the ghosts were very mad.

Vlad appeared in front of the other ghosts. His teeth were clenched and he was heaving in anger. The class tried to back up, but the ghost blocking the exit growled so they stopped moving at once.

"We are so dead," cried Star.

"Yes, yes you are," snarled Vlad.

"Don't hurt them, Vlad." Danny stepped in front of his class.

"Daniel, please don't try to be a hero!" begged Mr. Lancer. He limped over to his student and tried to drag him with the rest of the class, but Danny wouldn't move.

"I'm fine, Mr. Lancer."

"Ghost World! Mr. Fenton, I telling you to be rational!"

"I said I'm fine!" Danny yelled with an echo in his voice. He glared at Lancer with neon green eyes. The teacher gasped and subconsciously took a step back.

Vlad chuckled darkly. "Bravo, Daniel. You see, that is how you get people to listen to you. You scare them into paying attention to you. Are you sure you wouldn't want to work with me? Imagine how much you would learn."

"How much I'd learn?" Danny asked angrily. "You mean like stranding innocent people on an island? Why would you even do that? Did you really think that was going to make me want to join you?" Danny shouted.

Vlad glared at the boy. "I guess I should let you know that I have ghosts at Amity Park. So until you say yes, they'll just keep attacking," Vlad said with a twisted smile.

Danny stood, staring at Vlad for a few seconds, then shook his head. "I just really don't understand you. I knew you were crazy, but not this crazy. How many times do I have to tell you? I am never going to join you."

"Then let's see if we can't change that, hm?" Vlad said as he prepared to shoot an ectoblast.

"I don't think so, Plasmius." said Danny. The teen powered up his own ectoblast and shot it, it collided with Vlad's halfway in between. The class screamed in surprise.

Vlad raised an eyebrow and looked at the students. "Getting careless, aren't we little Little Badger?"

He glanced back at the shocked faces of his classmates. "You could say that," he mumbled. He turned back to Vlad and threw his fists in the air. "Goin' Ghost!" He put a large shield to protect the class from the blasts Vlad and his ghosts had just released. He turned his head to his wide eyed class. "Surprise?" he said sheepishly.

"Daniel...You're- you're-" stuttered Mr. Lancer, who was still next to him.

"Danny Phantom, yeah," Danny said. His classmates were all still staring in awe, but Danny was looking behind them. The ghost who was blocking the exit was creeping closer to the people in the back. "Watch out!" He took one hand off the shield and knocked the ghost back with an ectoblast. Tucker finished it off by sucking the ghost up with the thermos.

"Everybody! This way!" Sam shouted. The students followed her into the tunnel.

Danny continued to hold off the ghosts with his shield and slowly retreated to the tunnel. He could feel the shield weakening. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lancer still standing by his side. "You have to go with the class, Mr. Lancer!"

The teacher shook his head. "I can't leave you alone!" he shouted over the noise.

Danny glanced back and saw the rest of the class standing in the tunnel, watching and waiting for him. "Fine. Then at least stand behind me." Lancer nodded and followed his command. "Everybody cover your ears!" he shouted.

The ghost boy took a deep breath and let the shield disappear, then released his ghostly wail. It knocked all the ghosts back as planned, but when cracks started forming in the rock Danny had to stop.

"You guys have to go!" Danny warned the class. His classmates were just beginning to take their hands off their ears and get up. They had been thrown back from just the echo of the wail. Some were shaking in fright. "Now! It's not safe!"

At that moment a piece of rock fell from the ceiling. Some students hastily nodded and staggered to the cave entrance.

"Danny-" Sam started, but Danny cut her off.

"Valerie must be in here, I have to find her. We'll find you guys later, just get out of here."

"Then you probably need these," Tucker said. He walked over and put a ring of keys he had taken from Vlad in Danny's hand. "I'm guessing one of those unlocks whatever sort of cell Val's in."

"Thanks again, Tuck," he said. The techno-geek shrugged and went with Sam and the rest of the class.

Danny turned to Mr. Lancer, who seemed to be having an inner conflict with himself. He finally looked at Danny with a nod and a pat on the back, then limped after his students.

Danny quickly turned intangible and dove into the solid rock. He zoomed around inside the rock, looking for where Valerie was being held. Although, it didn't take very long.

He found her in a room without any windows or doors, just solid rock. It was lit like everywhere else in the cave, with a few scattered candles. In the middle was a small, barred jail cell, with an unconscious girl inside of it.

"Valerie!" Danny gasped. He walked forward and crouched down to Valerie's level. He reached through the bars and poked the girl's shoulder. "Val?"

In an instant his face and chest was smashed against the bars. Valerie's face was next to his, only iron bars separated them. "Phantom," she hissed. "What do you want?" She gripped his suit tighter and smashed him into the bars again.

Danny grunted in pain. "Is that really how you treat someone who came to save you?" was his muffled reply. He held up the ring of keys for proof.

She released her a little of her grip, then tightened it again. "What? Why would you save me?"

"I beginning to ask that myself..." Danny grumbled.

Valerie looked at him for a moment, then let go. Danny stumbled back. He stood back up and walked over to the lock while gently rubbing the side of his face. He found the right key and unlocked the door. Valerie stood up and waited for him to open it.

"By walking through this door this means you accept my terms of a truce, okay?" Danny asked.

Valerie's eyes flickered to the doorless and windowless walls. "I guess that's fair." Danny smiled and opened the door. Valerie stepped out and glanced at Danny. "Thanks...and I'm sorry about your face." she mumbled.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Thanks and a sorry? Prison changed you," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up," she said with a halfhearted glare. "How are we getting out of here?"

Danny turned intangible in reply.

The ghost hunter wrinkled her nose. "I was afraid that was the answer." Danny grabbed her and flew them up to another room.

"Lucky for you, I found your ghost hunting gear while I was looking for you" Danny said, pointing to a corner of the room.

Valerie gasped and ran to it. She hurriedly put it on and activated her sled.

"Uh, we are still on truce, right?" Danny asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Phantom. We're still on truce, but we're also still in Vlad's headquarters. He could be anywhere." She flew over to him. "Get on." Danny jumped on the back. "Where to next?"

"Uh, that way," Danny said, pointing to a wall. Fortunately, she understood and flew straight into it while Danny turned them intangible. This brought them into a kitchen. "Stop! We need food."

"Ghosts don't eat," she said as she watched him grab random food items from around the kitchen.

"No, but humans do. Do you have a bag?" She looked confused but nodded anyway and opened her backpack.

"Why would-"

She was interrupted by Skulker barging into the kitchen. "You've made Plasmius very mad, Ghost Child." He shot some ectoblasts towards them but Danny easily made a shield. Skulker eyes narrowed. "Maybe you'll like my new weapon." His arm started to switch to another device. Valerie took the time to get her own gun out and shoot at him. She hit the ghost and his suit dented. He growled and fired back.

Out of reaction Danny pushed her down to the ground, but he got caught in the crossfire. The halfa screamed and grabbed his injured arm.

Valerie got something out of her pocket and threw it at the ghost. It hit the floor without Skulker's notice. It then exploded, leaving nothing but the real ghost of Skulker in a pile of smokey rubble.

"Whoah, I definitely have to get some more of those!" she said in awe.

"Let's get out of here," Danny said through clenched teeth. He grabbed Valerie's shoulder and turned them intangible. "That way." He pointed to another wall and they flew out of there.

A minute later and they were flying above the treetops. Danny glanced down at the wound in his arm. He could see something in there, like a bullet. "What the heck?" he asked himself. He tried to phase it out, but it didn't budge. "Ghost proof?"

"What?" Valerie asked, she didn't bother to turn around.

Danny gave it a little poke and hissed in pain. "When Skulker shot me it hit my arm."

"So?"

He glared at the back of her helmet. "So, he shot a bullet at me. It's ghost proof, so I can't phase it out."

"He tried to shoot me with actual bullets?" Valerie shouted.

"Yeah, apparently. Your welcome, by the way," Danny said haughtily. "You know, for taking a bullet for you."

"That ghost is so dead!" She turned back to glance at Danny. "And thanks...again. We'll figure a way to get the bullet out."

Danny gulped, he couldn't think of a scenario where the bullet would come out painlessly. "So you're helping me now?"

The ghost hunter shrugged. "I guess so. After all, you did free me from Vlad's jail then took a bullet for me." She looked a bit awkward.

Danny gave her a small, appreciative smile. Then he put a hand over the wound and froze it. At her questionable look he answered, "It numbs the pain." Danny decided to change the subject. "So, did Plasmius capture you?"

He saw her go tense. "Yeah, he did."

"Why?"

"I found his hidden layer. I thought it was yours, but then I saw Vlad sitting there and knew how much you hated him, so you probably weren't involved. Anyways he caught me. I made him angry when I told him I knew his secret."

"His secret?" Danny asked, astonished.

Under her visor she gave a wry smile. "Yup, saw him change after we saved Danielle." Danny's mouth formed an "o" shape. "He got really mad and thought you told me about him. Then threw me in his prison."

"Fruitloop," Danny muttered.

Valerie suddenly stood alert. "It's a ship!" She pointed to a tall, old fashioned sailboat.

Danny stood up and peered towards it. He slumped when he realized whose ship it was. "It's Youngblood's ship."

"The ghost who took all the parents?"

"Yeah." He looked back up at it with renewed hope. "Wait a minute. We took out all the ghosts on that ship before! We could do it again!"

"We? You mean me and my friends? All you did was come at the end and fly us back down."

"Oh, right. That's besides the point. The same kids who helped last time are on the island now. We could totally do it again!" he said as he smiled widely.

Valerie hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, I actually think that could work."

"It's the best chance we have," Danny shrugged.

"Could be the only chance we have," Valerie corrected. "Let's go find my class, tell them the plan. For some reason they really believe in you, so that will help. Oh, and we can get Danny Fenton's help again. He was the one who lead it the last time. I think he brought weapons with him. Oh, and-"

"Val!" Danny shouted, getting her to stop her rant. She stopped and stared at him. Danny felt like a rock was in his stomach. "Before we go find everybody, there's something I need to tell you. I want you to find out from me, and not from them," he said awkwardly.

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked, suspicion clear in her voice.

Danny looked down at the long drop below them. "Actually, could we land?" He started to rub his neck. "I'd rather tell you on the ground, just incase you wanna shoot me or something." She crossed her arms. "That probably wasn't the best thing to say," he muttered.

"Okaaay, now you have my attention. Can I even trust you?"

"Yeah. Just, please, land so I can show you. It's much better you find out from me than our class."

"Hold up. Our class?"

"Uh, no. Your class." She still looked skeptical. "Valerie please let me show you. It's important."

"What are you not telling me?"

"I'm trying to tell you, Val!"

"Don't tell me you are going to betray me now. Were you just faking this nice guy act again? After all-"

"I'm a halfa," Danny bluttered out before he could actually think about it.

"that just- What?" she shouted, aghast. "You're a- a human?"

Danny gave an ironic smile. "Yup."

"Danny Phantom is a human?" she said, as if the idea was too far-fetched. "Just like Vlad and Danielle." She shook her head again, then looked back up at him. "Danielle looks just like you... So you must look just like her human form too."

She took off her helmet and studied his face. Danny eyed her worriedly.

"You would have black hair and blue...eyes." Her face showed realization and confusion. "Danny?"

All Danny could think to do is give her a sorry smile.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDP**

_So I went back to edit all the chapters, and it took so long! Then when I uploaded them anything bolded or italicized wasn't there, so I had to go back and find wherever it needed to be bolded/italicized. But it is finally up, so I'm happy. Anyways, thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed the story :) Reviews are much appreciated! _


End file.
